Clear
by RamaFan
Summary: After six years apart Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are reunited in a chance encounter. What happend, and what will happen?
1. Kim Sense

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

**Clear**

**Chapter One Kim Sense**

'Clear. Calm…strange.' That was what this night felt like to Ron Stoppable as he set on the beach looking out at the dark ocean. It was late, real late…or early, however you looked at it. It was around 2:00 AM, and there was a calm salty breeze blowing to where he set on the coast of Miami, FL. But there was something else to it; something was troubling him. That in itself was not unusual; however, this was not what usually troubled him at this time of night.

He had done this same thing for just about every night for the past two years…walk home from work, on the beach, sit down about halfway between his house and work. Watch the ocean while wallowing in his memories, slight depression, and heartbreak. Get up, feeling better about letting it out, go home, get up, go to work and do it all over again. It was familiar, it was calming, and it was his ritual.

_"Man. Rufus, buddy, I wish you were here…something it out of place, like my Kim sense is going off, but that's impossible I haven't seen her in six years." _

Ron chuckled_. "If only Mom were here, she would tell me not to talk to myself, it makes me sound crazy…well crazier"._

Six years ago, after two-and-a-half years of pure bliss as Kim Possible's boyfriend, they had broken up. There had been no bang, no deaths, and no huge fight. It had been quite, like the beach he set on now…like it had just faded away. Sure, there had been fights, disagreements, hurt feelings, makes-ups and the like, but that's not why they had broken up. They had broken up because Kim had asked him to.

Things had been so perfect between them after the Junior Prom. They had kissed, gone home, kissed some more, etc… It seemed so natural, their friendship was still intact, it just changed a little, morphing into a bond of love that was only that much more meaningful for both partners. Things developed, and soon they had graduated, and after some heartfelt, and very emotional conversations they had agreed to try and stay together during college.

Ron's attitude about GPA had come back to bite him in the ass at last, and the only college that had accepted him was Middleton Community College, while Kim had received acceptance from every place she applied to. Ron had insisted she go to where she wanted, and would receive the best education. He did not want to let his 'handicap' slow her down; they would find a way to work it out. And they had! She had chosen to go to Colorado State, only a couple of hours from Middleton, and they had agreed to keep the team going. It had worked, not perfectly, but it had worked. They continued missions together, spent weekends visiting each other, and talked nearly every night.

But as things in life often do, it did not last forever. Sophomore year came along, and things got busy. Kim started some of her major courses (political science / international relations double major if you must know), the Villains had gotten more violent, and numerous it started to strain their relationship, and Kim's already packed life. Something had to give. It was not them, however… at least not at first. After a couple of visits to the hospital, and close calls with Global Justice swooping in to save the day, Kim and Ron had decided to drop some missions. No more terrorists, freaks, or round-the-word-in-a-night trips. They stuck to burglaries and small time villains that were local to the states. For a while, it helped. Not long enough, however.

After a couple of more months Kim was asked to spend next semester, and her whole junior year overseas in England and then France on an educational exchange program. It was a great opportunity for her, and a nightmare to Ron. It effectively ended the work of Team Possible, but they swore they would try it, make it work between them. But between Ron's work to pay for school, struggling to keep up in school and Kim's living overseas, it was just too much.

Kim got scared, nervous, and disenchanted with the idea and work it took to maintain their boyfriend / girlfriend status. Ron had always been the stronger one when it came to giving up and standing their ground…but he was not by her now. So a few weeks after leaving for London, she had called Ron and broke his and her own heart by asking him if they could just go back to being friends.

They tried it, or rather, Ron tried it. He Called…she talked, when she could. He wrote…she wrote back, after a backlog of a few letters. He understood, Kim was a busy person, the time difference did not help, and it was hard to talk to someone who cried half the time they were on the phone with you. The truth was it had torn both of them up. Kim felt so guilty and missed him so much she avoided him when she could, and when she could not it was almost unbearable, she cried and cried. So things begin to taper off. Kim did not answer the Kimmunicater as much, and Ron sopped calling as much, and they both eventually gave up on letters and e-mail. One day they both woke up and realized they did not talk anymore, at all. Things had just faded out. It had ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

"_Sigh" _Ron got up and dusted himself off. Took another look at the ocean, and started on his way again.

_Boom!_…a flash of light blazed out on the ocean a good way out. The ground shook, and a startled Ron Stoppable stared at the distance.


	2. The Face of Global Justice

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

**Chapter Two The Face of Global Justice**

"_Give it up Dementor, you know as well as I do, that you cant' beat me!"_

"_You may have beaten my henchmen, but I'm too clever to be caught by you… again, Kim Possible!"_

Kim Possible, the 'Face of Global Justice' squared off against Dr. Dementor yet again, in an attempt to recover the some invention he had stolen, again. All her 'arch villains' she had fought in high school were still around, with the notable exception of Dr. Drakken, and Shego. Somewhere along the way they had disappeared. Given up being villains from what she had heard. Villains were different now. More sinister, violent, and even a little smarter. Heck most of them were not even traditional villains, they were terrorist groups.

After her painful breakup with Ron six years ago, Kim had put herself on temporary hiatus from crime fighting, but it was something she could just not give up. She needed an outlet for her pain, anger, frustration, and aggression, and she had felt the best way to do that was to beat up bad guys. Her first few missions solo, after graduation from college, were a disaster. She just did not have that spark anymore; she needed a safety net, someone to pull her up when she fell. Till then it had been Ron, even on solo missions in high school, she could count on him if she needed to call him in. But that was over now. It was hard, and she was alone. Then Global Justice came-a-knocking. They approached her with an offer that was very hard to refuse. Become a Global Justice operative, fight the bad guys. In return, get paid about $800,000 a year, plus expenses, full benefits, get about a month a year off; from the day hired, all equipment and training included, and to top it all off; agree to be the public publicity 'face' for the organization, and still get the publicity as Kim Possible.

There was a catch; they did not want Ron. So Kim was naturally wary about saying that she was still up for super-spy work without him, not that she even spoke to him anymore, but she was still wary. They pursued, and reluctantly she agreed to give it a shot. After a few 'easy' missions to get her confidence back up Dr. Director had declared she was ready for the big time again, and off she went. The last six years had their up's and down's. She won some, and lost some. Every mission got harder though. Not only was it more dangerous, but every single mission reminded her of him. Reminded her of what she gave up, how stupid she had been, how week to just give up like that. He was gone though, and she had let him go. Sure, she could call Wade, get him to give her his new phone number, and call him up. She could not do that, it would be too hard. She just _knew_ he hated her, hated her for what she had asked him to do, hated her for crime fighting without him, just plain hated her. Kim knew because somewhere inside she hated herself.

"_I'm not going down this time Kim Possible, because you are!"_ Dementor jumped down into a waiting boat on the edge of the platform just as Kim had started her approach towards the villain. He tossed her the small package he had stolen, briefly stopping her so that she could catch it.

"_I'll see you in hell Kim Possible!" _He pressed a large red button on the remote in his hand as his boat begins to pull away. The brief pause he had given Kim by throwing her the package was just enough time to save him from his own device. Explosions ripped through the old oil platform in front of Kim.

"_I have to get out of here"_ Kim screamed, as a small piece of shrapnel from the platform embedded itself into her right leg. She ignited her jetpack and began her escape off the exploding rig. Just as she began to clear the small explosions the main tank on the old rig caught. It went, and with it most of the oil rig as well. Shrapnel and debris were ejected from the fray at astounding rates, and Kim was caught in the middle. Pieces of shrapnel cut her, large debris hit her in the stomach and head, and some impacted her jetpack. She pointed herself at the distant coastline. Then passed out.


	3. Chance, Destiny, or Fait

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

**Chapter Three Chance, Destiny, or Fait**

_Boom!_…a flash of light blazed out on the ocean a good way out. The ground shook, and a startled Ron Stoppable stared at the distance.

A small light seemed to be approaching him. _"Hmm...wonder what that was. Whatever it was it was big." _Ron blinked. Blinked again. _"There is something coming this way! I wonder if I really want to be around to find out what it is?" _Ron could not move, however, this was just too strange…whatever it was he felt compelled to see what it was.

A loud whistling preceded what approached, and Ron could see what reminded him of his old jetpack from Team Possible with a limp looking human form hanging below it. _"Oh, My God! There is somebody hanging from that thing! Ron gasped." _The object lowered toward the water as it approached, and about 50 yards from shore it started to sputter and cut out.

"_I've got to do something! It's about to go down!"_ Ron yelled to himself. He quickly tore off his Chef's jacket, threw it down on the sand and dove into the surf, racing toward the sputtering object. Half way there Ron herd the object finally give out, and he saw it fall into the ocean…he swam twice as hard, hoping whoever was attached to it was alive, and he could get to them.

Finally he reached the person, luckily the jetpack floated, he could see it clearly now, it defiantly was a jetpack. _"Please be alive, please be alive!"_ It was dark he could not see who or what it was, and he was working as fast as he could. _"I've got to get you to shore."_ He muttered to the now sputtering person, who seemed to be between consciousness and waking delirium." Ron pulled the person onto his back clasping their hands in front of him and holding them with one hand he made his way back to shore.

Ron gently placed the person onto the sandy beach, and panic started to take over from where adrenalin was starting to subside. That was when he noticed what 'it' was he rescued. It was a girl. A very good looking girl. Who had RED hair, wearing a white and blue, torn, and red splotched body-suite.

"_KIM….oh my god KIM…!"_ Ron yelled, panic now fully overtaking him. It was Kim…his Kim! He started to dig in her belt. _"Kimmunicater" _Gasped a now extremely panicked Ron. Fumbling he found the device and started punching buttons. It was different from the old ones they had used, smaller, lighter, and almost all touch-screen.

"_WADE!"_ Ron screamed at the device when it came on.

"_Kim what's…..RON!"_ Wade Load, Kim and Ron's longtime tech guru started. Unlike Ron and Kim, Ron and Wade had kept a little in touch in the last six years, and wile they did not talk often, it was not so unusual for Ron to pickup his old 'Ronnunicator' and call Wade up ever once in a great while to catch up. But this was not Ron's it was Kim's Kimmunicator.

"_Wade, no time…Kim's hurt, see what you can do to get her battle suit stats up, I've got to get her to the hospital NOW!"_ Ron said, gaining a little composure over his panic, and trying to get hold of himself and the situation.

Kim moved a little, trying to open her eyes…through the cloud of her mind she thought the herd Ron. She could not move, open her eyes, the pain…oh the pain_. "Ron….?"_ Kim muttered. _"KP!"_ Ron said_. "I'm Taking you to the Hospital, hang on for me…please hang on!" _Ron grabbed his jacket, wrapped her in it to prevent shock, then flew up the boardwalk steps nearly running into an older man who had been walking down the walk when he had spotted them.

"_What's the matter son? Can I do anything to help?"_

"_Please, do you have a car near here? I've got to get her to the hospital!"_

"_Yes…here that is my Explorer in the parking lot over there, come on!"_

Ron gently, but quickly placed Kim into the back of the mans car and slit in with her sitting on the edge of the set by her legs bandaging up her visible wounds with pieces of his shirt he had begun ripping off, as the man sped them towards the hospital.

"_Ron, the suits too shredded to get any reliable vitals, I'm afraid you are on your own. I have alerted the hospital to your impending arrival." _Ron just nodded, frowning he cut the device off. They had to make it there quickly.


	4. Waking To A Dream

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

**Chapter Four Waking To A Dream**

Kim rolled. "Oww…" she crocked was she began to wake. She was not dead, the pain told her that. She first noticed she was lying on her back, on something soft. There was a soft beeping from the room, but somehow she could not see, or even seem to open her eyes. There was also something in her hand. _"Another hand?...snoring"_ she mused. What on earth was going on….then it hit her, she remembered the explosion, taking off, but after that it was a blur. Vaguely she thought she had herd someone say her name, movement, pain. Then she woke here. But why was there someone in the room with here, and who was it? More importantly, why were they holding her hand? She gripped the hand as hard as she could. She wanted answers.

"_Hello?"_ Kim harshly said. The snoring stopped, movement. _"Hello?"_ she said again, continuing to grip the hand.

"_KP?"_ A gentle, quite voice seemed to ask. She new that name…it was nickname she had not heard in a very long time….that voice, she new it too. _"KP?"_ he said again.

"_Ron? What on earth. Ron!"_

"_Shh…calm down Kim. It's me. It's Ron, you're alright. Calm down." _He said soothingly.

"_Why are you here? Why can't I see you? What's going on?"_ Kim started panicky.

"_It's OK Kim. You crash-landed on the beach last night, I found you, and then I got you here. You in the Miami hospital, in Florida. It's OK. You were hurt but you will be fine." _Ron stated as calmly as possible. He was starting to get freaked now as well. When he had insisted on staying last night, he had not seemed to take in that in the morning, if she woke before him, they might just have this little reunion before he was ready for it. She seemed to calm a bit though, not letting go of his hand, she tried to turn her head towards his voice.

"_How did you, of all people, find me? I am so confused…Ron I…" _She started as the on call Doctor burst into the room.

"_Kim it's OK. I'm still confused myself. The Doctor is here now, you need to talk to him, and we will talk later…If you want to."_

"_Ron don't leave, PLEASE!" _Kim begged gripping his hand tighter, as he got up to leave. Ron looked at the doctor, who nodded his approval. He set back down.

"_It's good to see you are awake Miss Possible, we were worried about you last night when Mr. Stoppable brought you in. It's not everyday we have a national hero in our hospital." _Kim only nodded. Ron had informed him earlier about their former relationship (As partners on Team Possible, not about their intimate relationship.), and that Kim would first want to know her injuries and when she would leave, so he needed to dispense with the chit-chat.

"_I know you can't see, Miss Possible, but you look much worse than you are at this point. You injuries were quite extensive, however, you sustained nothing life threatening. To start you have multiple cuts from metal shrapnel along your stomach, arms legs and chest. Your right leg was broken from one piece. And your eyes have been burned by the light of that explosion. You will hurt for a while from the cuts, but they should be more bearable in a couple of days. Your leg is in a cast, you will be able to move around on crunches, but you will be in it for four weeks. Last but not least, your eyes. All our indicators point towards temporary blindness, so you should not be able to see for somewhere between two days to two weeks. To help those heal, however, we do not want you to expose them to light for at least three days, so you will be blind for at least that long, and don't tug at your bandages. Any questions so far?" _He paused to let it sink in and allow for questions. Kim shook here head no, but started cussing a little under her breath, which Ron caught. He squeezed her hand looked quizzical and stopped.

"_You should be ready to go home tomorrow morning, if your overnight observation goes well tonight." The doctor stated. "Now, I will need to do a quick check on your bandages and vitals, and then there is another main from Global Justice outside waiting to talk to you."_

"_Ok" _Was all she said. The doctor then proceeded to check her out, voiced his approval of her condition, and then quietly left. As he walked out another man, in a smart blue suit, carrying a brief case, walked in.

"_Agent Possible. Agent Stoppable. I am agent Jon Rightsman, I will be your debriefing contact, and your local Global Justice handler." _He greeted them coming to a halt in front of Kim's bed."

"_Agent?" _Ron said looking at him confused.

"_Yes, you are Ronald Dean Stoppable, are you not?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You are listed as an inactive, un-contracted field agent for Global Justice in our database, and according to Dr. Director, whom I have just finished speaking to."_

"_Ok…" _Ron said, still a little confusedKim's hand had started sweating, so she let go of Ron, and neatly folded her hand in front of her, but otherwise said nothing to him.

"_Agent Possible Global Justice is happy you retrieved the Jupiter project from Dr. Dementor, however we trust that next time you will apprehend him before he has time to destroy his facility."_ Kim grunted, obviously not happy with his admonishment about the fact that Dr. Dementor got away.

"_However, due to your extensive injuries, and possible emotional condition occurring from this incident GJ has put temporarily on the inactive roster. You are hereby ordered to cease all operative work for the next two months during your recovery. You will report, two months henceforth at GJ headquarters for a physical and mental examination preceding your re-instatement onto active duty. Is all that clear?"_

"_Two months, you can't do that! I'll be better in one, and there is nobody else who can handle all of Team Possible's foes!" _Kim fumed.

"_I'm sorry agent Possible; these are the orders directly from Dr. Director. Besides we will handle Team Possible's foes just fine. We are pulling in our other expert to handle any of Team Possible's exclusive work."_

"_Who on earth do you thing can handle Duff Killagan, MonkyFist, or Dr. Dementor not to mention the others!" _Kim Screamed.

"_Agent Stoppable."_ Rightsman stated calmly.

"_What!"_ Ron and Kim both blurted.

"_That is the reason you were allowed to stay for this debriefing agent Stoppable. It is a personal request from Dr. Director that you be asked to handle any and all of Team Possible's arch foes wile agent Possible recovers. What do you say agent?"_

"_I have not been on a mission in over six-and-a-half years! Much less fought villains. Then there's my job, and home! I can't do it, I'm not even a member of Team Possible anymore." _Ron said. Kim just looked at him…he could not tell what she was thinking, especially with her eyes covered up, but he new she would not be happy if he just accepted it. The truth was, Ron had fought some of there old foes in recent years, and had continued training, even after he and Kim had split. But how, why, when, and where was not something he wished to discuss right now, especially in front of Kim.

"_Global Justice is quite aware of your status as concerns Team Possible, and agent Possible herself, however, we are also have kept an eye on you for the past six years, and Dr. Director is quite certain that you will have no trouble handling any villain you would encounter. In either case, you do not have to accept now. Please sleep on it, and let me know in the morning. I will be here for agent Possible's release." _Agent Rightsman then said his farewell and left. Leaving Kim and Ron alone again, both were confused, a little scared, and thoroughly annoyed with GJ.

They sat quietly both not knowing what to say to the other. It had been six long years, yet here they were, Kim injured, sitting in a hospital room. They were happy, sad, mad, and confused all at the same time. Both too scared to talk though. Kim was first to break the silence.

"_It's like I've woken up in some sort of dream that's a cross between a happy one and a nightmare…"_

"_I know what you mean…"_ Ron said.

Kim put her head in her hands, and started to sob. _"Ron…I"_ she began again. _"Ron I'm so sorry. It's been so long. I know you must hate me…"_

"_Kim…KP" _Ronsaid as he moved up to her, and gently as he could he hugged her_. "It's OK. I don't hate you. Why would you say that? What would you think could make me hate you?"_


	5. Second Chances

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

**Chapter Five Second Chances**

"_Damn-it Ron! Don't you dare play stupid with me. You know very well what I mean." _Kim said. She was getting agitated now, and squirming around moving her arms, so Ron let her go.

"_You know very well I was the one who asked to break it off. I was the one who gave up. And I am the reason we have not seen each other in six years! You have to hate me!"_

"_Kim, I don't hate you. Furthermore, I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." _Ron said as calmly but sternly. With her injuries, he was afraid that getting her worked up even more would cause her to hurt herself. _"Kim, maybe I better go. We can talk about this later, once you calm down and have a chance to collect yourself."_

"_NO!" _She softened a little._ "Please Ron, don't go. I know your upset, but I want to talk about this now." _Kim calmed down a little, at least visibly. She looked pitiful to Ron, and he was sure that if her eyes were not covered with a bandage she would have launched into a full Puppy Dog Pout to keep him there.

"_Sigh…Alright, I'll stay."_ Ron mentally kicked himself. This was going to be painful. Why not just let sleeping dogs lie? 'You know damn well why. It's the same reason you were sitting on that beach in the first place.' Somewhere in Ron's mind it surfaced. 'You still love her!' They both remained silent again. Where does one begin to sort out this type of situation? It took them both at least five minutes of silence and thinking to start some sort of conversation. It was going to be a long night.

"_So…how have you been lately? Your mother told me that you graduated from culinary school last time I saw her. That was over two years ago, though." _Kim spoke first. This was going to be a very long night.

"_I've been good. I work down here at the Regent, just down the street a little ways. It's the nicest restaurant in Miami. I'm the head chef now." _Despite the situation, and himself, Ron was grinning now. He was proud that he was successful at something. Everyone knew he had made lack-luster grades and was a bit of a klutz in high school, so to be a successful chef at Miami's hottest and nicest restaurant was a big deal to him.

"_Good for you Ron! I knew you could be successful if you just could get interested in something."_

"_Yeah…Kim please, I know you already know all about my life from Wade. He told me you asked after me every now an then." _Ron said, returning to serious now.

"_Ahh…I can explain that…see I…"_

"_No need for an apology Kim. Truth be told, I have had him keep tabs on you as much as you have on me. Why didn't you know I did that? I never told him to keep it a secret from you, only not to tell unless you asked."_

"_I didn't want to know." _Kim simply stated. _"I was afraid what might happen if I or you knew. It was hard enough the first time..." _Kim was forlorn looking again, If Ron could have seen her eyes, she probably would have been crying again. He reached out and took her hand again.

"_Kim look, I don't hate you. I'm not going to yell at you or throw a fit. It was six years ago. I have learned to cope."_

"_How can you say that? I don't understand. I don't want you to do this Ron, I know I hurt you, and I know you have to hate me. Please don't hide it just because I'm hurt. If I'm going to get over this you have to let me know how you really feel!" _Kim new very well Ron was adept at hiding his feelings from the world. He had done it for years against her in high school. GJ had done a physical and mental evaluation of the team following high school, and it was listed as one of his personality traits. It had said he would hide from confrontation or emotional upheaval by masking it with humor, or by avoiding it entirely. They had both read each others results.

"_Kim, I know you think I'm hiding, but I'm not. I have had a lot of time to cope, and think since we parted and I am fine. Now I will say I am disappointed, hurt, feel betrayed, depressed, and a little angry, but I don't hate you." _Kim seemed to accept this and nodded, squeezing his hand lightly.

"_Look Kim, I was angry and hurt for a long time, but I got over it. It won't help either of us to get upset and start yelling at each other. It won't accomplish anything to hang onto anger that will not help us. Kim, I've let it go and accepted that this is my life now. I tried to hold onto the past for a long time. Eventually I found the only direction I could go anymore was forward. So please, for me, for us, and for yourself; let it go."_ Ron was normally a fairly easy going guy. This was the most serious discussion he had been involved in for years, and it was starting to give him a headache. Kim seemed to know it, weather or not she could see him. In no small part for the fact that for the better part of nearly 17 years they had been best friends and, eventually, lovers.

"_Ron, I just want to say I'm sorry one last time. I'll try to let it go, but can I ask you one last question before you change the topic."_

"_Ok…I'm listening."_

"_Do you think we could try…at least try, to be friends again?"_ Ron smiled at this. He had thought there would have been a lot more discussion before they had reached this intersection.

"_I'd like that."_ Ron said quietly, his smile growing wider. Kim finally smiled, for the first time that day, and to her, the first time in what seemed like forever.


	6. Release

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

Things are heating up. Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad people are enjoying the story. It may turn out to be long, I don't know yet.

**Chapter 6 Release**

"_Ron, please. I may be blind but I am not deaf."_ Ron gulped down his third grandé sized naco of the night, and then laughed at her comment.

"_Here you are the head chef at Miami's premiere five star restaurant, and yet you still eat Bueno Nacho by the barrel full, I guess some things will never change!" _Kim said with an amused smile. They had spent most of the evening talking about this and that, mainly their lives and what they had done since college. They both carefully avoided anymore discussion of their own and other relationships, which worked to help lighten the mood for both. It had been and emotional and physical drain with all that had happened in the last day, so it was a relief for both of them to avoid the subject.

Around dinner time they were both hit with and enormous apatite. Ron had decided to give Kim a break from hospital food, and go out and get them both Bueno Nacho. Not that she had eaten a lot of it, since she had only been awake since just before lunch, but then again it's never too early to get a break from hospital food. He had gotten her the usual chimmarito meal, and he had opted for three Naco meals. Two meals for dinner and one for later.

"_What time is it?"_

"_It's about nine forty-five." _Ron answered Kim had already started to develop a few strange tendencies due to the fact that she was temporarily blind. One of them was asking the time every ten minutes or so. Another was asking who, and where everybody was in the room. Every once in a while she would reach out with her hands on both sides of the bed trying to gauge just who and/or what was around her. Ron had asked about these, quietly, to the last doctor who had come in. He explained that it was probably a temporary reaction do to the blindness. Ron remembered reading (and definitely agreeing) with her personality work-up that GJ had done after high school. One of her traits was control. Kim always wanted to be in control of a situation, and have all the knowledge to deal with said situation. If Kim was introduced to new factors she had no knowledge of she had relied on Wade and Ron for information, and moral support (respectively). When Kim reached out of the bed Ron would put up his arm and let her grab it as a way to let her know where he was.

"_We'll I guess I better head on home Kim. It has been a tiring two days, and I need all the beauty rest I can get."_ Ron grinned. They had both agreed that it might be better if Ron go home that night and leave Kim alone for a while. Not that his support was unappreciated by Kim, she had made it abundantly clear that she was extremely glad he was there with her.

"_Are you going to be here in the morning for my release?"_ Kim asked a little tremor shaking her voice. She was a little afraid that he might not want to come back.

"_Sure KP, if you want me here."_ Ron said. Kim smiled at her nickname; he was the only one she had ever allowed to use it. As a result she had not heard it a lot in six years.

"_Please, if you don't' have to work or anything that is."_

"_I'll be here then, goodnight. Get better, ok."_ Ron reached down and gently hugged her.

"_Goodnight Ron, and thanks….you know, for being my friend and all." _She hugged him back, clinging a little for fear that she might wake-up and discover that they had not made-up and this was really some sort of dream. Ron left, and now Kim was alone with her thoughts. Not that she would have much time to think as tired as she was.

Kim lay back ready for sleep. It irked her to no end not being able to see, and yet it had heightened some of her senses. Ron had seemed different. He still smelled, sounded, and talked like Ron. However, he was definitely more mature in his words and actions. The old Ron would have never let things go that easily, and the old Ron would have asked the doctor private questions in front of Kim and realized it was a mistake only later after Kim got mad. He felt different too, well not that different, but he seemed larger, a slight bit more muscular perhaps. Ron had made great strides when they had gone to college. He had started a regular workout routine, took karate lessons, and had even studied harder. Maybe these things had just become habit after they had broken up. Drifting into sleep Kim sighed. _"I hope this works out, he doesn't know how much I need him, and have missed him over the years"._

"_Yo Wade, what's the sitch?" _Asked a groggy Ron. He had gotten home only about an hour before when Wade had decided to call him. Ron had briefed him earlier on his way to pick up dinner, but did not expect to talk to him again that day.

"_Sorry to wake you Ron, but I thought I would ask you if you had made a decision on GJ's proposal."_

"_I still am not sure Wade, I don't really know if I want to put myself on the 'radar' so to speak. You know I have only entertained missions when it was Kim in trouble."_

"_Yes, I know. Have you considered that this may be a way of helping her again when she is in trouble? She is out of commission for two months, and this would go a long way towards possibly resurrecting the 'unbeatable' myth of Team Possible to the villains. That could be worth a lot to GJ, and Kim as well. You know she has been on the loosing end of a few missions lately."_

"_That is some food for thought. This isn't only about the offer though is it Wade?"_

"_No, that's not all I called about. Kim's been getting sloppy on missions and I wish I could say that it was a recent thing. She's been getting distracted and talks about how things would be different if you were around. The past three years, since she took on regular missions with GJ, have been a steady downward spiral as far as success goes. I did not tell you earlier because I did not want to alarm you, but now seems like the right time. She really could use your help."_

"_Yes I do whish you had told me earlier. You could be right; it might just be time to reveal who the 'black blur' that saves Kim Possible is. Alright Wade, I'll do it. I don't want any publicity, or anyone to know my real identity, however. I'll work out the details with Agent Rightsman tomorrow. What do you think?"_

"_Alright Ron! I was hoping you would agree. In honor of your decision I made you a little present. It should be landing on your upstairs deck in five, four, three, two, one…now." _Ron got up and made his way upstairs and out to the deck where there was a small rectangular box attached to a parachute.

"_Your very own battle suit. This one is a little more advanced than Kim's, only because I just finished it this afternoon. Otherwise I could have included even more in it." _ Ron removed the suit from the box. It contained the suit's shirt, pants, boots, utility belt, and a full face mask.

"_Wade, this is awesome, but you know I could have just worn my black Gi." _Ron said as he examined the new suit. It was almost the reverse of Kim's white and blue battle suit. The main body of the suit was black, but the bright blue remained in the same spots as on Kim's.

"_Wait till you hear the features. Like Kim's it has a built in energy shield, grappling hook, and healing ability. In addition this baby can alter your body temperature to allow you maximum muscle efficiency, and it has active camouflage, like the Wade-bot. _

"_Wow, how does the muscle thing work, though?"_

"_It raises your skin temperature when your muscles are not warmed up yet, and lowers the temperature when you start to sweat; they both allow you to have increased endurance and power. Kind of like a heater and air-conditioner built into your clothes."_

"_Wow, you never cease to amaze Wade man!"_

"_I aim to please….so when do you plan to tell Kim?" _Wade said turning serious. He detested playing matchmaker, but it was for their own good. Wade had always been both of their friends, and when they split he had been torn in two. For the last six years he was their go-between. Keeping each up to date on the other, hearing their latest tale of woe on how horrible it was they did not have the other and playing tech guru to both. He was sick of it, they both needed each other, they both wanted each other, and this was his and their chance to see if a mends could be made.

"_That's a good question. I don't suppose I could just leave her in the dark about it could I?"_

"_Ron that would not be wise. You know she'll find out and be tweaked."_

"_True, true…I don't know when I'll tell her. Let me think about it. How to tell her may just be harder than making the decision to take missions again."_ They both laughed. Telling Kim would be no easy task.

Kim and Ron were happily chatting when the Doctor came in to the hospital room the following morning. It was not too early, around ten, so both of them had gotten plenty of rest, although Kim would have preferred to have just gotten out of there as early as possible.

"_We'll Miss Possible, and Mr. Stoppable, good morning to both of you. You seem to be better this morning Miss Possible, so we will go ahead and see if you are ready to get out of here. We need to do one more exam this morning just to see how you are recovering, and then we can release you."_

"_Thank goodness."_ Kim said. She had always hated hospitals. As the Doctor conducted his examination Agent Rightsman had shown up and had taken Ron to talk about the offer GJ had given him. Kim new something was up when Ron left to talk to the Agent, if he were going to outright refuse, he would have stayed and told him in front of Kim. As the doctor was finishing, both men returned.

"_Alright, Agent Rightsman, if everything I requested can be agreed to, I don't see a problem ."_

"_Yes Mr. Stoppable, I believe we can accommodate your requests. I will let Dr. Director know of your decision when I speak to her this afternoon. We thank you for your cooperation, and we will make sure that your time is well compensated for."_ Kim heard the tail-end of the conversation as they re-entered the room. She would ask Ron about it later, perhaps.

"_Well Miss Possible, everything looks good, you are ready to be released. We will however, need you to stay in town for the next week. Your eyes seem to be healing well, but we would like our experts to continue to treat them until you can see again."_

"_A week?" _Kim said a little perplexed. _"Where am I going to stay? How am I going to get around? I am blind right now; I can't just get up and walk wherever I want to."_

"_Global Justice has arranged that you stay at the Miami Marriot Hotel and Resort, in a suite for the next week Agent Possible, you will be provided with anything you require, as well as an assistant to help you when you need it." _Agent Rightsman said. Kim had only just realized the implications of her being blind, and having a broken leg. Being new at it she would need somebody to help her do lots of things: Eat, change clothes, take her places, guide her around, etc... This was going to be tough, and it would be even tougher in a place she did not know, and with a person she was not comfortable with. Kim was normally a very personable individual and good in any social situation. She was not comfortable, however, when it came to strangers touching her, much less strangers she could not see.

"_Excuse me Agent Rightsman. Could I have a moment alone with Ron, please?"_ The agent and doctor looked confused, but obeyed leaving a perplexed Ron standing there.

"_Uh…Ron."_

"_Yes, Kim."_

"_Can I ask you a huge, huge favor? I know we have only had a day or so to catch up, and things are still strange between us…but I was wondering. You know how I am with people touching me, and…ah…you told me you owned a house down here…and…uh…I was wondering, If I might…."_ Kim was nervous, twisting her hair around a finger, and biting her bottom lip.

"…_might be able to stay at my place for the next week."_ Ron finished. _"KP, I don't know…we just made up and…"_

"_Please Ron, I'll try not to be a burden and everything, I just…it's a strange city, and I don't know these agents… and"_

"_Oh, alright Kim. You can stay, but no more cracks about Bueno Nacho, alright." _ Ron said grinning…out of nervousness, and his joke.

"_Oh! Thank you so much Ron, thank you, thank you!"_ Kim said ringing her hands. She was nervous too, but this would be much better than a stranger, and it might give her and Ron a chance to mend their relationship even more.

"_Are you sure you want this Agent Possible? If there is anything you need we can provide it"_ Agent Rightsman said as Ron wheeled Kim out to his car and helped her in.

"_Send over some spending money to compensate Ron for my food, and other expenses. I could also use some clothes ASAP." _Kim ordered. She had not realized it till a little while ago, but she had no clothes. Her battle suit had been shredded by the explosion, and then cut off at the hospital. All she had at the moment were scrubs that the hospital had provided.

"_No need for the clothes Agent Rightsman."_ Ron said.

"_RON!" _Kim screeched. Ron chuckled.

"_Amp down KP, that's not what I meant. I talked to Wade while they were processing your paperwork, and he should have a box of brand new Club Banana clothes waiting at my house by the time we get there. And don't worry about outfits; he matched some you already wear. He even included unmentionables."_

"_Oh…wow, I'll need to thank Wade when I talk to him, and then hurt him for knowing what underwear I wear."_

'This is going to be one crazy week' Ron thought._ "We'll KP, off we go." _Ron said as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot heading towards his house.


	7. Adjustments

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

This is a longer one. Things are warming up to their 'T' level rating. Nothing bad, but definitely not for the kiddies. I know your tired of just fluff, don't worry. Next up will be some action followed by…well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Chapter 7 Adjustments**

Kim sat quietly on the couch in Ron's living room waiting on her friend to finish loading his dishwasher and cleaning the cooking utensils from their evening meal. After they had departed the hospital Ron had driven her the 'long way' back to his house, he had wanted to give her the grand tour of Miami, not that she could see anything, but he patently tried to describe everything important that he wanted her to experience. Ron owned a convertible which allowed her to smell and hear everything which, in some cases, she would have rather not. It was a kind gesture and Kim understood that Ron was doing his best to not only help her feel comfortable but to also quell both of their fears about the little reunion they were experiencing. Ron had not said much about it since yesterday, but Kim knew he was still a little uneasy about the whole thing. She was too, but this time she was determined to be the strong one, for once, and see this through.

After they had completed the little tour of the city Ron had taken her back to his house. She could not see it, but apparently it was an impressive beach front property just down the street about half a mile from the restaurant Ron worked at. He had defiantly surprised her when he revealed that the house itself was only eight months old, and that he himself had bought the land, commissioned an Architect to design it, and built the house. She would have never expected Ron to make that kind of investment, nor that he had that kind of money.

"_About that KP, it seems that the naco royalties did not just end at the first check they sent me; although it was for the most about of money. When my dad found out what happened the first time he wrote them and arranged all of the checks thereafter to come directly to him. He put them in a trust fund I could not touch till I was 21."_ Ron had said. _"So what about college, why did they make you work so hard to pay for it when you had the money to go anywhere you wanted right then?"_ Kim had asked, shocked that his parents would keep something like that from him. _"Well it seems that was dad's idea of a character building exercise. He said that if he had just given me the money I would have done the same thing again. So, he and mom decided that I should work to pay my own way through school so that I could learn the value of money. I can't really blame them, they might have been right."_

"_So how much are you worth?" _Kim had teased.

"_We'll not that it is any of your business, KP, but let's just say that multi-millionaire would not be out of line. After I did get the money I took part of it and invested it, I used some of it to pay off all mine and my families debts, and bought myself and my parent's new cars. It went a long way, and I still get a check every quarter, some of it is saved, some invested, and some of it I give to charities. I'm not as rich as I was from the first royalty check, but I am a lot happier with it." _

"_Wow, now who are you and what did you do with the real Ron! The guy I know would have let that go straight to his head." _Said an amused Kim, Ron just laughed.

He set about describing the house as best he could. It was a two bedroom, three bath beach house. You entered into the double height living room space that was open to the kitchen. The house faced the beach and the south wall was made of almost entirely glass. A deck in the same concrete as the floor spilled out beyond the glass inviting the ocean to become one, visually, with the deck floor. A hallway off one side of the kitchen lead to the guest and master bedrooms, across the hall stood two bathrooms, and a pantry. Stairs hovered over the living room separating the entry from the living space. Upstairs was a workout room, office, and another bathroom. In total the house was about 2200 square-feet. A tiny house compared to the 5000 square-foot monsters around it. Kim hoped she would be able to see it before she left.

After they had gotten inside Ron had opted to cook lunch before he gave her the grand tour and showed her to the guestroom, where she would be staying. Kim discovered that she was extremely glad Ron had decided to help her out. She could eat herself if the food was self contained, like a burrito, which you could pick-up and just shove in you mouth without having to see the portion you got. Food that required utensils was out of the question though; someone would actually have to feed her. She was mortified enough that it had to be done, but with a stranger it would have been unbearable. Ron was patient with her, and did not make too many jokes, but he still had to let a few fly.

Once lunch was accomplished they toured the house, only not in the wheelchair. Kim insisted that she had to walk to keep her strength up, and for once the overprotective Ron agreed. It had been slow going. He allowed her to feel her way around the house, helping her out here and there when she came to doors or near breakable objects. She explored the entire downstairs; Ron had even let her venture into his bedroom, although he had taken a minute to clean up before he allowed her to enter. After she had become quite familiar with the guest bedroom they unpacked the clothes Wade had sent her. When they were done they talked for a while and he began to cook dinner.

Kim was ready to ask him about this morning, she had put it off tell now, but her curiosity was going to get best of her yet. So she decided that once he was done with the dishes, it would be a good time to ask.

"_Ron."_ Kim said as he sat down in the recliner beside the couch she was sitting on.

"_Yeah, KP?"_

"_What were you and Agent Rightsman talking about while I was in the examination this morning?"_ Oh Lord, here it comes, Ron lamented.

"_We were talking about Global Justice's offer about the missions."_

"_What did you decide?"_ He knew it was a demand for an explanation, he already knew she had surmised his answer by the tone in her voice.

"_Well KP, I told him that I would do it. I have their backing, and Wade is going to be my tech."_

"_Ron, I really don't think you should be doing this. Like you said, you have been out of the game a long time."_

"_Sorry Kim, it was my decision to make. I stand by it, you need the rest, and they need the help. I'll be fine, I may have been out of the game a long time but I think the Ron-man's still got it." _He could tell by her movements and mouth that she was starting to get angry.

"_Look Ron, it was not only your decision to make! For one the villains are MY responsibility, not yours. You have not been a member of Team Possible for six years, and I'm not going to let a civilian take on villains just to get a vacation. There's Wade too, he has a say so in this as well." _Kim huffed getting angrier at Ron by the minute, not because he agreed, but because he did so without asking her.

"_Kim, I already talked to Wade, he backs me up. As for a civilian, I AM a Global Justice agent weather you like it or not. It was MY decision to make because it's MY life, and I can handle the villains!" _

"_No you can't! They are different from when you were last on the team! I won't allow you to do this Ron. I am the senior officer here and…" _Kim had started to scream at him. Now Ron was angry, she may be blind and hurt but she had no business telling him what he could or could not do.

"_I CAN handle the villains, and I do not need your approval to do so. Goodnight KIM." _Ron roared as he got up and headed towards the stairs, leaving a startled Kim sitting in his living room. He needed to go workout, since he had missed the last couple of days, and he wanted to meditate. It would help him release some of the anger before he yelled a Kim some more.

Kim started to cry. They had been in fights before, when they were best friends and when dating, but this one was different. Ron was so angry sounding, and so forceful. He had never sounded like that to her before. Now she may have just ruined all the progress they had started to make in becoming friends again. After an hour or so of sitting, crying, and thinking she dejectedly made her way to the guest bedroom and flopped herself down onto the bed. Unless Ron took pity on her and came in to get her clothes out she would be unable to change into her bedclothes that night. She could not see them for one thing, and for another she could not remember where they had unpacked them into the dresser. He was also supposed to keep an eye on her wounds, and help treat them, but at the moment she did not care about any of that. After a little while a knock came through the door.

"_KP."_ Ron asked from behind the door.

"_Go away." She said dejectedly._

"_Kim, I know you're mad, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you just want to do what you think is best, and to protect me, but please can I explain myself."_

"_Oh, alright. You can come in."_ Kim said as gruffly as she could muster in her current state of being halfway between crying and cussing him out. Ron came in quietly as Kim pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed. He stood there for a minute just looking at her before he spoke again. She did her best to keep herself mad at him and just pointed her head at the opposite wall.

"_Kim, I know you just want to do what you think is best, and I probably should have discussed my decision with you before hand, but I had other factors to also think of as well. We are both adults now and I am making what I hope is the best decision for not only you and me but for everybody else as well. I know the full story on the villains, Wade has kept me up to date, but I still think that it is best. Weather you like it or not my decision is made. I think this is for the best…my heart tells me it's for the best, so that is the decision I am going to stick with."_ Kim huffed, not as angry as before. She understood what Ron was saying, but it did not mean she had to like it.

"_Ron, I know you think that it is for the best, but what happens when you get out there and run into trouble? What happens if you get hurt, or captured or anything else? I won't be there to catch you Ron! I know you did some successful missions on your own when we were in college, and you became a better fighter. It has been six years though, how can you hope to just go out there and pick up where you left off?"_

"_Kim, I'm not just going to be picking up where I left off six years ago." _Ron lowered his voice a little. "_There are some things about my life that I am not ready to discuss with you just yet. Let's just say that I'm fairly certain that I will be alright and that I can do some good."_ Ron said, and then he lightened a little. _"Besides, you know the Ron-factor KP, luck is always on his side."_

"_Alight Ron, I'll leave it up to you. Just know I don't like it." _Kim started to laugh now.

"_You alright, KP? What are you laughing at?"_

"_Sorry, I just realized how juvenile we have both been acting. I threw a hissy fit because I did not get my way, and you stormed off." _Ron chuckled.

"_Yeah, I guess your right. We both did act a bit stupid."_ Kim started to become curious now. Just what was it that he did not want to discuss with her? He had been vocal about the last few years of his life, delighting in telling her stories about the past few years. Just what was he leaving out? She just pushed it aside for the time being. No sense in prying now, It would just get him angry again.

"_So is everything cool?" _Kim asked using one of Ron's old phrases. _"Yeah KP, everything is cool. A little fight can't break us up." _Ron stated, remembering an old fight they had gotten in a long time ago.

"_We'll I'm a little tired now, and you have to go back to work tomorrow, so I think it's time I got ready for bed." _Kim said, and did her best to look at him expectantly.

"_You need me to get out your bed clothes, and help you get into bed don't you?" _Ron said with a little smirk in his voice that remotely reminded her of Shego.

"_Please." _Ron set about getting her clothes out. He paused when it came to underwear, clearly uncomfortable with having to help Kim out in this aspect. _"KP…ahh…do you need me to get out your…um…underwear?"_

"_No Ron, I think I can manage it there." _They had put her unmentionables in the top two drawers of the dresser which would be easy enough for her to get to and figure out. She decided it might be a little fun to tease Ron about it though, and get him back for that morning.

"_Honestly Ron, It's not like you have not seen them before, and…removed them too…"_ Kim said letting her voice trail off.

"_KIM!"_ Ron blurted. She could see it in her mind how the blood had drained from his face and the horrified look he gave. She just giggled in response, but could not help but blush at the memories her comment had conjured.

"_Nobody likes a tease Kim."_ Ron grumbled, still blushing himself, glad she could not see it.

In college they had decided as a couple to take that step in their relationship. They both had agreed it was the right time, and they had been safe about it. It was a beautiful memory for them both. It did not seem dirty, risqué, or wrong to either. It had seemed like a natural physical extension of their already very deep relationship. It was a first for both of them. They were in love, and it had been wonderful. Not just the first time, but every time.

When Ron was done laying out her clothing he led her hand to each item and explained what it was, then exited the room to give her privacy.

"_Alright Ron you can come back in, I'm dressed."_ Kim called through the door.

"_You ready for your bedtime story, Kimmi-Cub?"_

"_Har, har very funny Ron. You need to do my nightly check-up before I can go to sleep, so let's get this over with."_ Kim was wearing a pair of shorts and one her usual midriff baring shirts for nightclothes, so it was easy enough for Ron to attend to her wounds. Kim gasped a little as he touched her, it was enough to make her blush bright red this time. They both knew he would have to do this, but it did not change the fact that it was more than a little awkward for both.

"_You alright Kim?"_

"_Yeah…just...um…you…"_ Kim mumbled, obviously embarrassed and ashamed that she had put them in a position to be this close.

"_It's alright, just relax it's only me."_ She knew what he meant. Ron would never try to take advantage of the situation, but it did not change the fact that part of her wanted him to…then again, part of her didn't. He finished by removing her eye bandage for a little while. She would be fine as long as she kept her eyes closed. It gave her skin a chance to breath, and him a chance to clean under the bandage with a cool damp washcloth.

"_Alright, were done for tonight, time to get you into bed."_ Ron announced as he finished wrapping her new eye bandage. _"Do you need anything else before that though?"_

"_No, I think we got everything." (She had brushed her teeth earlier when they had their little spat.) _

"_Alright KP, goodnight." _Ron said as he gave her a little hug.

"_Ron, I know this is awkward and all, but thanks for letting me stay and putting up with me." _Kim said as he began to head towards the door.

"_No problem Kim, that's what friends are for, goodnight_." Ron replied with a small wry smile, and left her for his own room. This arrangement was going to sir up some pretty powerful emotions in both of them. He had longed for this chance. A chance to get Kim back, a chance to see if what they had left behind was still there. There was also a chance of getting heartbroken again, a chance of failure or rejection. There was also the fact that they had changed over the past six years. They were not exactly the same people they had been in college. What if they had just changed too much, what if they just could not resolve their new differences?

Ron sighed as he got into bed. They were questions he had asked since the night he had brought her into the hospital. He knew he would have no answers till he was waste-deep in the question.


	8. The Lotus Warrior

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

This is my first fan-fiction.

Revelations galore in this chapter. R&R

**Chapter 8 The Lotus Warrior**

It had been a calm quite morning. Kim awoke to the smell of a home cooked breakfast that Ron had prepared which was waiting on her when she fumbled her way into the kitchen. She was surprised that she had slept more soundly than she had in years, and now felt much better. She was also surprised by the fact it did not bother her as much to have to be fed by Ron again, in fact she even enjoyed it a little. After breakfast they had spent much of the morning just talking again. (Not much else to do when your blind, and can't get around too well.) If she could have seen, she would have undoubtedly noticed that it was a calm, clear, beautiful November day in Miami, Fl. They practiced walking some more and by lunch Kim and Ron both felt much better about being in such close quarters with one another again. That natural familiarity seemed to be returning much faster than either had anticipated.

"_After I get this stuff cleaned up I better do your check-up before I leave for work. You sure you are going to be ok here all by yourself? I could call Agent Rightsman to come and keep you company."_ Ron said as he stood at the counter cleaning their places from lunch. The restaurant Ron worked at, by virtue of being only the best, was only open for dinner, and as such Ron worked in the evening and weekends when other people went out. Ron would go into work at three and clock out around twelve. If this were a normal night he would leisurely walk back on the beach and do his nightly ritual of mourning. This, however, was no normal night. The person he mourned over was in his house, a bit disoriented and cut up, but still in his house all the same; so he would hurry home tonight.

"_I'll be fine Ron. I am a Kim Possible after all, plus I can talk to Wade if I need someone to talk to. He also downloaded some audio books for me that I can listen to over my Kimmunicator, so I don't think I'll get bored. Still, I wish Rufus were here to keep me company."_ Kim could tell that comment distressed Ron a bit. _"I'm so sorry I was not there for you Ron. He meant a lot to both of us; he was part of the team too." _

"_It's ok Kim. I know if you had known when it happened you would have been here." _Ron's naked mole rat pal had died about two years before. He had lived a long time, but he finally just died of old age. Ron had been heartbroken, and Kim did not find out about it till Wade had, which was a couple of months later when Ron had called him.

"_We'll let's get this check-up done. When are you getting home tonight by the way?"_

"_I'll be in just a little after twelve. Since I'm the head chef, I usually have to stay until then to make sure everything is taken care of."_ With that they both made there way back to the guest bedroom where Ron again inspected and re-dressed her cuts. Ron then changed into his uniform, a red chefs jacket and black slacks (Never be normal, no white for him.)

Ron leaned down and gave Kim a quick hug as he was headed out the door for work. She surprised him by giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he pulled away.

"_What was that for?"_

"_Oh, sorry, just felt like I should…."_ Kim said a little embarrassed by her forwardness.

"_Don't be sorry KP; I'll see you after work."_ Ron said chucking as he made his way out the door and down to the beach towards the restaurant.

"_Be home soon."_ Kim called, giggling a little, as he closed the door on his way out. She might have been mistaken, but she thought the she might have heard someone yelling 'booyah!' on the beach a second or two later. 'He may have changed some, but he is still Ron.' She though as she powered up the Kimmunicator. Kim needed to call her parents and let them know where she was, and that she was OK. Maybe she would leave out that she was staying with Ron and that he had found her. 'No need to get them exited until it was official that they were friends…or whatever else they might become…again.' By the time the phone was ringing she was grinning from ear to ear at that thought.

"_Ron is that you?"_ Ron heard as he turned on the light in his bedroom and began to shuffle around getting ready for bed.

"_Yeah KP, it's me. What are you still doing up? It's nearly one thirty and you need your rest you know." _He said as he poked his head in her door.

"_I didn't even hear you come in."_ She said tiredly. _"I kind of got wrapped up in this book I was listening to."_ She said as he came into the room and set on the edge by her. Ron was about to take her Kimmunicator away and tuck her in when…..'beeep-beeep beep, beep' the familiar tones chimed in.

"_It's not mine Kim said sounding bewildered."_

"_It's mine"_ Ron said as he rushed into his room where he retrieved the device, flipping it on.

"_What's the sitch Wade?"_

"_Hey Ron, are you ready for your first mission back on Team Possible?"_

"_I'm as ready as I'll ever be; what's up?"_

"_It seems Gill has broken out of his 'protective enclosure' in the south Florida everglades and is out terrorizing people again. This should be an easy one for you to handle, since it's only Gill. He has developed a new ability since his exposure to the toxic goop in your last encounter, though."_

"_Would it be too much to ask that it be a life outside seeking revenge on me?" _

"_Sorry Ron. It seems that he can now change himself, at will, between his mutated state and his human form. That means he can blend in if he spots you before you get a chance to confront him."_

"_Hmm…looks like I'll have to strike fast and hard if I want to call him out in public."_

"_That's the idea, your ride will be there in twenty, it's a Global Justice VTOL, be on your upstairs deck ready to go. Wade out." _

"_No rest for the weary." _Ron said sticking his head back into Kim's room. _"I gotta' go KP, Gill is up to his usual self, and yours truly has been called in to take care of the sick and wrong freak."_

"_Ronald Stoppable, you be careful out there! We just got each other back, and I don't want to have to find a new best friend!" _Kim said clearly upset that he was finally going on a mission she could not help at even if she wanted to. This time it was Ron's turn to surprise her by slipping into the room and giving her a huge and his own peck on her cheek before turning to leave.

"_I'll be fine KP, Get some rest and I'll see you when I get back. Maybe I'll bring you some Bueno Nacho home too!"_ He said on his way out. She laughed, definitely the same Ron, at twenty-six, he still did not get enough of the inside-rotting food.

"_Will Du?" _Ron said surprised as he slipped into the co-pilots seat of the VTOL that had just been hovering over his roof.

"_Surprised Stoppable? I could not believe that Dr. Director hired you as Kimberly's temporary replacement, so I had to see it."_

"_Still don't think I'm good enough Du?"_ Ron said a little perturbed at his insult.

"_I read your file Stoppable. I don't believe a word in it, Dr. Director may think you picked something up while you were in Japan a few years ago, but I know you're just as hapless as ever. I'm here to clean up the mess you make when you fail Stoppable."_

"_Whatever Du, just get me there and I'll show you who's hapless."_

'Maybe I did misjudge him after all' Will thought as he watched Gill go sailing across the open market street and slam into a produce cart. When they had arrived Ron had instructed him to put down the craft about half-a-mile away from Gill's last known position (He had been chipped by the scientist trying to help him and it was easy to track for Wade). Ron had pulled his full face mask over his head and slipped out of the craft and down to the street as silently as a Ninja with a lifetime of training. If Will had not been watching him do it, he would not have even known he had left. Will took up position on a nearby rooftop to watch the action, and was currently witness to the butt whooping that Stoppable was dishing out on the mutant.

Ron had made his way to the open-air market to find Gill ranting about someone giving up their car so that he could make it to Miami. He noticed that Gill already had four people stuck to a wall with his mutagenic goop and decided now was the time to introduce himself. With inhuman speed Ron sprung from his hiding place in the shadows one the edge of the marketplace and planted a hard, square, kick to the center of Gill's chest. Before he had even hit the ground Ron took up position behind the flying mutant and delivered a crushing punch to his back, reversing his flight path. To even trained eyes, all that had been seen was a black blur and then Gill was flying through the air like a pin-ball.

As Gill skidded to halt on the pavement from the second blow Ron came to a stop in front of him.

"_Who the heck are you! Do you know just who I am?"_ Gill cracked as he pulled himself off the ground, already favoring his left side.

"_I know who you are sick and wrong freak. You are Gilllll, and I hate to break it to you, but you are going back to jail."_ Ron chided from beneath his mask. _"As for me, you can just call me the Lotus Warrior."_

"_The Lotus Warrior, that's a dumb name. Sounds like something the squeeb would make up." _Gill spat as he started charging the black and blue clad hero.

"_We'll it's not the name that counts, is it now?" _Ron smirked as he expertly dodged every one of Gill's punches.

"_As for this 'squeeb' fellow, hasn't' he kicked your butt on more than one occasion before?"_ Ron said as he delivered another punch to Gills left side, brining him to his knees. Gill lunged and Ron grabbed his arm, flipped, and sent him flying into a waiting produce cart, knocking him out cold_. "Darn!" _Ron lamented. _ "And I did not even get to use any good moves!"_

Once Ron had gill safely tied up and waiting on the containment team he walked over to the people hanging by Gills goo and removed a long blue-glowing sword from his back.

"_Please Mr. don't hurt us, we won't tell anybody we saw you."_ One frightened man begged as Ron approached them.

"_Sorry Sir, I have to do this."_ Ron stated as coolly as he could raising the sword nest to the man. He brought it down with one quick swipe and the stunned, but more than OK, man fell to the ground free from the goop.

"_I did not think all of you wanted to hang around up there all night_." Ron stated as he re-sheathed the sword after freeing the last person. In the blink of an eye the blue and black clad hero vanished into thin air, even before the patrons he had freed could voice their appreciation.

Even with little sleep Kim was bouncing around like it was Christmas morning. Ron had returned from previous nights mission in almost record time, according to Kim, sneaking in while she was asleep around five o'clock. They had both gotten up around ten because they had to be at the hospital at twelve. As she sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor she was unusually happy, even if Ron would not tell her what happened on the mission, other than "We won."

"_What are you so happy about KP?"_

"_What am I happy about? Are you kidding me? You came back from the mission in record time, and won, apparently. And most of all, I might be able to see again!"_

Ron wanted to say: 'Kim, they said they would check you in three days, not that you would be able to see. You might have to stay that way for up to three weeks!' But he could just not bring himself to burst her bubble like that. It was too good to see her there happy and smiling.

"_We'll see KP."_

"_Miss Possible, and Mr. Stoppable, It's good to see you both again."_ The doctor said as he entered the room. _"We have looked at the x-rays, and you seem to be recovering remarkably fast Miss Possible. At this rate you'll be up to one-hundred percent in only a matter of weeks."_

"_That's great doc, but what about my eyes?" _Kim said not able to stand the wait any longer.

"_There's only one way to find out about those. Let's see…Mr. Stoppable could you turn out the lights, I'll get the blinds."_ When the room was sufficiently darkened the doctor began to remove her eye bandages_. "Now Miss Possible, before you open your eyes, I want you to calm down, and try and relax. It might be painful even if it you do not have your vision back yet."_

"_Ok…here I go."_ Kim's eyes fluttered, as if she were having a hard time opening them. Then slowly, they opened. Kim looked around, here eyes were watering a lot, and stung, but she could definitely make out some objects. _"I can make out something…but it's hard to see, and my eyes are watering a lot."_

"_That's normal; it may take you up to twenty minutes before things start to come into focus. You eyes will fatigue more quickly right now, too. You will need to rest them often, and avoid bright sunlight and lamps right now."_ The doctor then handed Ron a bottle of eye drops. _"Here, son. You need to help her put these in her eyes three times a day for the next few days. If you'll excuse me Miss Possible, I have some other patients to attend to right now. I need you to close your eyes again so I can exit. I'll be back in about thirty minutes to check-up on your progress."_

It took about ten minutes before things began to come into focus. She started to make out a chair, then the bed, a window. Things were, thankfully, becoming clearer. She began to look around the room, there was Ron…Ron!

There he was she could see him. It was Ron, blond hair, brown eyes…but something was different. He was…chiseled looking. Kim had been right, he had gotten a slight bit bigger in the shoulders, what was more though was that he was buff! Is arms and chest were hard, his face was leaner, and his biceps were, not huge, but toned. He was also wearing, dare to say it, fashionable clothing! He had on a nice button-up shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and sandals. A beach look, no doubt, but it was actually not from smarty-mart! He still wore it in the Ron-Faison though, the shirt was un-tucked, his hair was messy, and plastered upon his face was his 'for Kim' grin.

Kim smiled back. Then launched herself off the bed and onto the unsuspecting man, crushing him in a hug.

"_Ron! I can see you Ron, it's so wonderful. I never thought I would be so happy to see again!"_

"_KP…can you let up, I can't breath."_ Kim let up, crawled into his lap and leaned back looking at him, placing her hands on his chest.

"_What? Is there something on my face?"_

"_No…I just…I have not seen you in so long, and now I can see, and…"_ Kim stammered a little as she leaned in towards him.

"_Kim I…"_ He was cut short as Kim leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Startled for a second, then he melted and began kissing back….as the doctor opened the door and walked in.


	9. Confessions

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

And here we go! Lots of things introduced, wrapped-up, etc…in this chapter. This was one hard chapter to write. Emotions run high.

**Chapter 9 Confessions**

"_Eep!" _ Kim blurted and they shot apart like two high school students that had gotten caught making out on the couch.

"_Well Miss Possible, it seems your vision has improved." _The doctor was chuckling. _"Now, if I can persuade you to get back up here on the examination table, we can see just how much_." Kim returned to the table and proceeded with the eye exam in the darkened room. She stole a few glances at Ron here and there, and he looked…we'll like she felt: Confused, conflicted…and ecstatic.

"_Your eyes will be sore, and fatigue quickly for the next few days. You might also have a hard time focusing on anything for a while, but I think that you are well on your way to getting your vision back one-hundred percent. As I said before, avoid strong light, and rest your eyes often. We will need to do your next check-up in three more days, and then you should be ready to go home."_

Kim only half-listened to the doctor as he told her what she needed to be doing, at the moment her mind was occupied with all the different reactions that Ron could have as soon as they were alone again. He least favorite, of course, is that he would be angry again. After their argument a couple of days ago, she was afraid if she got him mad again that it would all go to pieces. There was also the chance at a positive reaction. He could break down and tell her he loved her and needed her…that was unlikely though, he would properly never want her to be more than a friend now, with what she had put him through. More likely was that he would just play it off, or not even mention it at all…avoiding any conflict.

The doctor soon released Kim, and she found herself behind some hideous dark sunglasses (Garnered from the hospitals lost and found since she did not have any or her own.) walking towards the car. The trip was quite, Ron had not said anything to her since they had pulled apart in the room, and Kim was getting a little worried. As soon as they were seated in the car he finally broke the silence.

"_Kim…uh…I…"_ Kim could tell he was trying to apologize for something he should NOT be apologizing for, at least in her opinion.

"_It's OK Ron; I just got caught up in the moment back there. Sorry about that."_ Ron could not help but notice the disappointment laced in Kim's voice. Did she plan that? Or was it the 'moment' like she said? At any case, he might as well try to get things back to a 'normal' state…we'll at least as normal as all this was going to get.

"_Don't be sorry KP. Now, I know you don't like those sunglasses, and I happen to have a couple of hours before work, so lets go to the mall and see if we can't find you a new pair!"_ Kim grinned…same ole' Ron. Address the subject, and then change it.

"_Ron you can't buy these for me! They are much too expensive, I won't let you." _ She protested as Ron headed towards the cash register of the little sunglasses booth they were at in the mall.

"_Hello...KP…multi-millionaire here. I don't think two-hundred dollars is going to be a strain on my pocketbook."_ She blushed, she had actually forgotten all about that. Ron did have money, but what was more is that he did not flaunt it or go crazy with it…he acted normal…completely out of character for him. Ron handed her the small bag with the brand new pair of designer sunglasses in them.

"_Thanks Ron, but you know your really did not have to get these for me."_

"_Sure I did."_ He said grinning. 'It's so nice to see him smile again.' Kim thought. _"I don't have anything or anybody else to spend my money on! Besides, you could use something nice after the past few days. Is there anything else you want to get while we are here? It's two now, and I don't have to be at work until three."_

"_Ron that's only an hour. It will take you thirty minutes to get home, change and then get out the door walking to work. Besides, now that I can see again we can come back some other day and then we can take our time shopping!" _Ron groaned, shopping, oh yeah…Kim's favorite pastime other than kicking butt. He was a guy, he hated shopping, yet Kim loved to drag him along.

Ron was right, his house was nice. Kim could not help but be impressed at Ron's home as they pulled up and entered. She had been staying there for the past two days but now she knew just what Ron was describing. It was not a large house, yet it was very well designed, and the view. The view was just to die for. The architect had taken full advantage of that making most of the south wall glass and angling the house slightly south-west to get a wonderful view of the sunset. The rooms were not huge but they were comfortable, and everything was custom designed for the home. The furniture, the windows, down to the doorknobs. It was fully integrated design, everything fit together like a giant jigsaw puzzle.

In typical Ron fashion, it was surprisingly clean. Kim had always been perplexed at how messy Ron himself could be, his hair, clothing etc… yet how anal he could be about the cleanliness of his living space. Never be normal, was all she could guess. Ron's personal items in the living room were few. There were a couple of very nice original paintings, but only a few pictures gracing the mantel. Pictures of his family, one of his grandparents, and one of him and Kim in their mission gear were the only photos in the room. That brought a smile to Kim's face; he still thought enough of them to put that picture up, at least.

"_Alright KP, I'm off to work. I closed all the blinds in the house, and the lights are off, so you should be able to see most everywhere."_ Ron said as he came up behind her. Kim turned to see him in his 'uniform' and grinned upon seeing him in his Red chef's jacket, and black slacks. It kind of reminded her of his old red and black jersey he liked to wear.

"_Alright, I'll see you in the morning."_ She said as he hugged her. Then he was off to work, leaving a curious Kim Possible standing in his living room. Kim had always been a strong, independent woman, but she was also a curious person. This was her chance to do a little snooping. Maybe some clues could be found as to what Ron was not telling her about his life just yet. She spent a little while poking around the living room, the kitchen; 'her' bedroom, the guest bathroom…and then she came to Ron's room. Maybe she should just respect his privacy and not go through his room…but then again, he did let her in here before, so she figured that it would be Ok.

Ron's room was almost as clean as the rest of the house; his clothes from earlier were strewn on the floor, though. He had a large king sized bed that dominated the room. Two bedside tables were on either side, and a dresser with a tall mirror was near the door leading into the master bath. The furniture was, again, custom built, as well as the tables beside it, but the dresser did not seem to fit. At closer inspection Kim realized that it did not belong at all, it looked like a Japanese piece. In fact she had noticed a lot of smaller Japanese statues, decorations, dining room utensils and cutlery, as well as some artwork throughout the house.

On the bedside table sat a picture. It was the same one that she had kept on her bedside table in high school, the one of them at their first day of school. Ron was beside her with one on around her shoulder and she was standing with her arms grasping a book in front of her, grinning. More pictures were on the dresser. One of Ron and some people she did not know another one of him and his family, and another of him with a petite dark, haired Japanese girl. Kim immediately recognized her as Yori, Ron's friend from the Yamonuchi School. A flash of jealousy crossed her face as she looked at it, but she let it go and continued her snooping.

On his other bedside table she found a couple of books. Ron would read only when a subject really interested him. One was a book on ancient cultures. 'Strange' Thought Kim, the other was a large, worn scrapbook. She sat on the edge of the bed and flipped trough it. There were pictures of him when he was a baby; she had seen them before, much to his discomfort. There were pictures of his family, but most of all there were pictures of Kim. There were pictures of Him and Kim, pictures of just her, pictures of her and her family, and him with her family. Near the end there were even pictures of him and her in college, kissing, and looking like a loving couple. These were especially worn looking.

By the time she was done she was resisting the urge to cry and rub her eyes. She new she had hurt him, but she was getting the feeling it had lasted a lot longer than he had made it sound. It must have been a long road for him to finally pick up the pieces and get back on track with his life, and it was all because of her. 'How he could not hate her?' She put the book down and turned to the page with a large photo of her, her parents and brothers, and Ron all standing there smiling. Her family had been livid when she told them about her breaking up with him. He was practically a son to her parents, and her brothers absolutely adored Ron. They never ceased to ask her every chance they got if she would call him instead of getting updates through Wade. That was the main reason she did not tell them about all this when she called yesterday. As far as they knew she was recovering in Miami at the Global Justice facility there, and would be home for Christmas.

Kim put the book down, and then made her way back to the living room where she laid down on the couch. She was getting tired, her eyes were starting to hurt a little, and she thought she might as well take a nap. Kim awoke a wile later to the sound of thunder. It was raining outside, and the evening had faded into darkness. It was around ten o'clock, and while she ought to be going to bed, she still wanted to explore the one place in the house she had not yet been, Upstairs. Her cast made the going a little difficult, but after a while she finally made it up the stairs and now stood in Ron's small office. There were bookshelves lining the walls, a computer on the desk and what looked like order forms beside it. Most of the books were about cooking, and famous chefs, but there were also some about ancient cultures, language books, books on Japan, and even some science books. Definitely a more liberal collection of topics than she would have suspected. Next Kim decided to move into what Ron had described as 'his workout room'.

"_My goodness."_ Was all Kim managed as she stood flabbergasted in Ron's 'workout room'. In reality his workout room was full dojo. Complete with mats, rice paper screens, and simple Japanese woodwork. The room must have spanned all the way over the guest bedroom and master bedroom. On one side were full glass windows, like the reset of the house, leading onto a wide exterior deck, and on the other was a door leading to a small bathroom. The center was an open mat, at one end there was a table and on top of the table, on a stand was a long silver katana sword. Beside it was a monkey statue. Kim finally came out of her state of shock and began to walk around the room.

Eventually she noticed that the screens along the far wall, beside the bathroom looked like they served as doors as well. Behind the first screen were assorted weapons. Bows, practice swords, etc… The second was more interesting though. It contained six sets of uniforms. Two black Gi's. Two completely white Gi's. Two Red Gi's with black pants and a black belt. The white and black uniforms also had face masks laid underneath them. Then it hit her. (She did know twelve styles of Kung fu after all.) The four uniforms with masks were Ninja infiltration uniforms. They were worn when one went on a stealth mission; black for night, and white for bright daylight. The red uniform was his practice uniform….why red? Yet another revelation hit her. In some styles of traditional Japanese martial arts only a Sensei was allowed to wear a red uniform, and the Master Sensei wore a red uniform with gold accents. When Kim had met Master Sensei of the Yamonuchi School he was wearing just such a uniform.

Her head reeled. This was it; she finally put the pieces together. Ron had gone to Japan, trained at Yamonuchi, become and become a skilled Ninja, and returned to finish his education. It was him that had saved her! In the last two years she had made some dire mistakes on missions, gotten caught and nearly killed a couple of times, but every time she had counted herself down and out she ended up being saved. One minute she would be at the mercy of whatever villain she was captured by, the next there was a black blur, then the villains would be out cold, and she would be free.

It was on her last mission against MonkeyFist that she had finally caught a glimpse of whoever was saving her. She had been shackled to a wall. Fist had actually had the piece of mind to remove the power source from her battle suite as well as take her gadgets away. He was about to fry her with some sort of Mystical Monkey magic statue and suddenly he was out cold, along with his minions. She saw a blur then the clink of chains breaking, and was free. As she got up off the floor she had caught a brief glimpse of a person clad from head to toe in a black Ninja uniform, with a long silver katana on his back looking at her from the window. Then he vanished. It was Ron, it had to be, who else would swoop in to save her at a moments notice. Kim finally sank to her knees, clutching the red uniform, and cried.

"_Kim….Kim"_ Kim finally looked up. It was Ron, he was home from work. He was standing behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. _"I guess we need to talk, huh?"_ He said. She nodded, looking at him with red, puffy, emerald green eyes. He had missed those eyes, and was glad that she could see again. This time he picked her up and carried her back down to the living room sofa. He gently set her down, and then took a place beside her.

"_I'm guessing you figured out that I trained a Yamonuchi for a while."_ Ron said his tone was light, but serious.

"_Yeah, I figured it out. Are you the one who saved me on all those missions?"_

"_Umm…Yeah, I guess I am."_ Ron said, visibly nervous, scratching the back of his neck. Ha had dreaded telling her about this part of his life. She might get mad that he had saved her, or that he had left…there was also Yori. _"Listen, before you get mad, let me tell you the whole story."_

"_I'm not mad Ron…I'm glad that you thought enough of me to come and save me…"_ Kim said looking down. Ashamed at how she had treated him again.

"_Of course I would save you. How could you think otherwise? Maybe we should wait till morning to discuss the rest of this story. It's pretty long, and you're going to have questions."_

"_No, I want to hear about it. No more secrets…I want to know exactly what happened."_

"_Ok…where to begin? We'll after we broke up I pretty much hit the skids. I quit my job, my grades slipped, and I just could not stand to be in Middleton any longer. I had to get out; there were too many memories there. So, after the semester ended, and my parents let me in on their secret about my fortune, I decided it was time to leave. One day during that summer I and Rufus packed up, boarded a plane and left. No goodbyes or anything, I did not even tell my parents where we were headed. From there I went straight to Yamonuchi. I lived and trained at the school for two years, then one day, Master Sensei came to me and said that he thought the time was right; it was time I leave and return to America. When I returned, I finally got motivated. I decided to go back to school, but this time at a culinary institute, instead of community college, and in a little over a year I graduated with my certification, moved here, and the rest you know about."_

"_What about this red uniform? And why don't' you hate me? I chased you out of the country for goodness sake!"_

"_The red uniform means that I am a Sensei of Tie-Shing-Pek-Quar, as well as Mantis style Kung Fu, and Ninjitsu. Master Sensei said it was remarkable, even if I was the 'chosen one' how much I managed to learn in only a two year span. I attribute it to fighting freaks when in high school, and my Mystical Monkey power. As I said before, I could never hate you Kim. If you must know, though, when I arrived at the school, I was an angry, bitter young man. I was angry at you, and myself for letting you go. I was bitter because I thought that I was just not good enough for you. As I meditated, and learned at the school, I slowly learned to control my emotions, as well as let them go. One day near the end of my two years, Master Sensei came to me and said: 'Stoppable-san I have thought you everything I can. It is time for you to go into the wilderness and seek that enlightenment that I cannot teach you. You will leave the school, seek a spot in the wilderness and meditate until you have discovered that which you seek.' I asked him: 'Master, what is it that I seek? Where should I go?' His reply was: 'Only you know what you seek, and where you must go. Follow your heart, it will guide you.' So I left as he instructed. I wandered for two days until I came to the top of a tall mountain. Somehow I knew this was the place, so I sat and meditated. On top of that mountain I confronted my fears, and my doubts. I discovered resolve I never new I had, and I realized things I had known all along. I realized that you were hurting too Kim and that you had only done what you did because you thought it was for the best. I can only ask that you do your best KP, and you had, you were not to blame. I realized that this was something that I needed to do with my life. It took a week on that mountain, and when I returned I had finally released all the emotions that had built inside of me, I was one with myself."_

"_I'm so sorry Ron, I did think it was for the best, but I was wrong. I drove you away, and then I acted like I could go on without you…I'm so sorry…" _Kim was crying now, so He moved in and put his arms protectively around her. She clucked his shirt and cried into his chest.

"_It's Ok, Kim. I'm here now; things are as they should be."_

"_How can you say that, all I did was hurt you for six years?"_

"_Kim, think about it, things actually worked out for the best. If you had not broken up with me I would not have gone to back to Japan and trained. You could have still joined Global Justice, but what would have happened? I would have a 'general studies' degree from a community college, you would be a Agent just as you are now, but what if you had gotten in trouble like you have? I could not have saved you like I did. I would not be living here, enjoying going to work everyday. Sure things could be better, but our lives are the way they are for a reason."_

"_What about me. I missed you so much; I was doing worse and worse on missions because of it. I have not been able to maintain any relationship with anybody because they are not you….and…and…what about you. I know you missed me. I saw the pictures..."_ Kim was crying harder now…so Ron just held her and comforted her till it had passed.

"_Kim…you're here now. We have a second chance, I did miss you. I missed you everyday; I wanted to have you here, but I was scared."_ It was Ron's turn to look ashamed of himself. _"I told Wade when I got back from Japan that I did not want to know any updates on you life. If you needed me to rescue you, he could call, but I did not want to know about your relationships and stuff. I was scared that you had found someone new, that I was replaced. Last month he finally convinced me to let him tell me about how you were doing, and what you were up to, but I specifically asked him to leave out anything on relationships." _Kim had finally stopped crying now, and was just looking back at him. It was him that surprised her this time by leaning in and kissing her square on the lips, she kissed back…quite passionately…he noted.

"_So does that mean you still like me?"_ Kim asked a little flirtingly. It always amazed Ron that, even without the moodulator, she could change her mood so quickly.

"_Maybe…do you still like me?"_

"_Maybe…but only if you tell me why there is a picture of Yori on you dresser."_ Kim replied a little teasingly. In the span of about an hour, things had gone from friends to crying confessions to flirting. If living around Ron was this crazy all the time she might just have to forget the whole thing altogether.

"_Well….umm…Yori…uh…"_

"_Come on Ron, it has been six years. Don't tell me you and she did not get together while you were in Japan; you were there for two years."_

"_Yes, we dated. Briefly, I did not feel like it was right though, so we broke up. We are only good friends, honest."_ He said, as he blushed.

"_No Sex?"_ Kim mused, with one eyebrow arched at him.

"_Not that it is any of your business what we did, but no we did not have sex…actually no sex at all."_

"_Really! Wow, that must have been hard. Two years and no sex, most guys have a problem with a few weeks."_

"_Uh..hmm.."_ Ron grunted. _"Actually, as hard as it is to believe…you know me, I have to be in a relationship before, and you know…and there has been no…you know…in six years."_ He had turned bright red this time. Kim's jaw nearly hit the floor. She had just meant to tease him a little, but a confession like this was beyond her. Six years, and she was still the only one he had ever had sex with. Technically it was possible, but it had to have been tough, Ron was the only guy she knew that would have even attempted that.

"_Your turn. Any 'special guys' you have dated?" _It was Ron's turn to tease her now.

"_Umm….no not really."_

"_Come on KP…you asked me and I told you the truth, now it's your turn."_

"_We'll I have dated a couple of guys for longer than a couple of weeks….but no. I have not had anybody, um, like that in six years as well. Actually, over at GJ I knida' have the reputation as a cold fish."_ It was Ron's turn to be shocked. Kim had always been the…let's say…more forward one when it came to satisfying her needs in their relationship, but six years. He at least had the excuse that he was a looser. He started laughing hysterically at this.

"_Now what are YOU laughing at!" _Kim said perturbed.

"_Sorry KP, I just…that's unbelievable! Maybe Bonnie was right all those years ago. We are both a couple of losers. Here we are talking about how we both can't keep relationships, and the fact that we have not had sex with anybody in six years."_ Kim had to laugh at that. He was right; the situation was just as described, Bonnie would have a field day with this one if she ever heard. It also helped to relieve the very awkward situation that they were both in. They did not 'talk' about sex when they were lovers, much less as just friends, and now here they were after six years apart talking about it. It was too awk-weird. They both calmed down shortly…then awkward silence retuned.

"_We'll umm. Are you seeing anybody?"_ Kim asked, mimicking Ron's nervous trait by scratching the back of her neck.

"_Umm…no, are you?"_

"_Uh…no…would you like to…"_

"_Go out sometime?"_ Ron completed her question, as a hopeful looking Kim stared at him._ "Kim, I…uh…I would love to." _He grinned. "_Let's just take it slow, Ok? It's been six years, and while I'm ecstatic about all this, I don't want to rush into anything."_

"_I know."_ Kim said taking his hand. _"Thank you Ron. You don't know how much this means to me. When do you want to go on our little date?"_

"_We'll today is Friday, and if all goes well on Monday, you will be able to go home on Tuesday morning, which is on my 'weekend'….how about Monday night, after your doctors appointment?"_

"_That sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late, and it has been one long and confusing day, so I'm going to bed."_ Kim finally stood up; trying to hide a face splitting smile, then turned noticing she still had Ron's Gi in hand. She leaned down to hand it back to him, and as she did so, she kissed him again.

"_Just something to look forward to, goodnight."_ Kim said grinning and walking away from a, once again, stunned Ron. Ron was startled from his trance a minute or two later by a muffled 'booyah' coming from the vicinity of the guest bedroom.


	10. Shego

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content are property of Disney. Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

Yes, another twist! Shego it is a little out of character when it comes to Kim and Ron…but I think she could pull it off. In the movie she is actually supportive of Dr. D "…look at that death ray, nobody does death rays like you!", so there's a heart in there somewhere.

**Chapter 10 Shego**

For the next few days' things returned to a calmer state in the young Stoppable household. Now that Kim could see, she could do things for herself a little more easily. This was one thing Ron had always adored about Kim. She had a strong independent streak, and while she did not always shy away from having help, she would much rather do things on her own. However, he had come into conflict with this on more than a few occasions. Kim would become hard-headed and just block out anything other than her own way, but that was something she seemed to have tempered in the last six years. She surprised him the next morning my joining him in the dojo for a morning workout. She worked her upper body, and did stretching exercises while he went through his morning routine of calisthenics, meditation, and then form practice. Kim had always hated to be out of action for very long, and the sooner she got back to working out, the sooner she got back into the field.

During the days they talked, took a couple of walks on the beach, and even went to eat at Bueno Nacho together, like old times. Kim drug Ron shopping that Sunday, and while it was not exactly his idea of fun, he enjoyed seeing her happy and smiling. She bought a dress she would not let him see, for their date presumably, and had actually finagled him into buying some clothes himself.

Kim had fallen asleep on the couch just after lunch and awoke a little after four to thunder. Ron had already left for work, and Kim noticed a note taped to her arm that was resting across her chest. 'Ron's idea of a little joke, if he thought it would not wake me up he probably would have taped it to my forehead.' She thought as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"Kim – You were not awake for dinner, so I just heated up leftovers. If you would like there is stew in the refrigerator that you could microwave, or I left a twenty on the counter for a pizza if you would rather have that. I'll see you after work.

Love,

Ron"

Always looking out for her, that was good old Ron. The rain outside was coming down pretty good, and Kim noticed that it was much darker than earlier. 'Ron must have turned off the lamp that was on in the room before he left.' She mused.

"_Well, good morning Princess."_ A dark, snide voice came from her right side. Kim knew immediately who it was, and sat bolt upright, twisting towards the direction the voice came from. There, in Ron's recliner, dressed in a green tank top and black leather pants sat none other than Shego herself; calmly filing her nails.

"_Shego! What do you want?"_ Kim said icily as she started to rise to her feat, preparing to defend herself as best she could.

"_Sit down Kimmie, I'm not here to fight. I just came here to see a friend, that's all."_ She said looking smugly at Kim.

"_What do you want with me Shego? I have not busted you for four years now, why come to see me now? Are you just here to kick me when I'm down?"_ Kim said, now standing looking down at her long-time rival.

"_Who said I was here to see you, Princess? If you must know I came to visit with Ron. I should be the one asking you what you are doing here, seeing as it's been what? Six years since you abandoned him?"_ She said smugly, folding her arms across her chest, and staring back at Kim. 'Abandoned' that comment hurt Kim…she had never thought of it like that. She would not let it show though.

"_What do you want with Ron? Last time I checked you and he did not exactly get along." _ Kim was relaxing a bit now, curious as to why she would want to see Ron. If Shego was going to attack she would have done it by now. She was never one for small talk.

"_Well it has been six years since you last checked. As to what I want with him, we'll let's just say it's something that you could not give me."_ Shego replied suggestively.

"_He would never do that with you!"_ Kim growled, getting angrier by the minute. Shego had always known how to push just the right buttons on Kim, and this time was no exception.

"_What's this Kimmie, mad that your puppy found another home?"_ Shego laughed sardonically at her rival. She had missed their little verbal jousts, but she might as well better end it. If Ron caught wind, he'd be tweaked, and she could not risk pissing off one of the few friends she had in the world.

"_Relax Princess, I'm just messing with your head. Ron and I aren't like that."_ She said with a quick change of tone. _"Not that I have not tired."_ She added arching an eyebrow to no one in particular. Kim sat dumbfounded for a minute. Here was Shego sitting in Ron's living room, telling her that she and Ron were friends. 'Ugh' she thought. 'This mission started out as just retrieving some gizmo from Dementor and heading home. It just gets weirder, and weirder.'

"_So you mean to tell me that you are here to visit Ron, and that you and he are actually friends?"_

"_In a nutshell. What I'm wondering is why your' here? As far as I knew you two split up and the most contact he had of you was when he saved your butt a few times."_ Kim looked perplexed for a minute. Ron must have not known Shego would visit; otherwise he would have filled her in on the previous week's events.

"_I crash landed on the beach a week ago, after a mission against Dementor. I was injured, as you can see, and he was the one who found me and took me to the hospital. He was kind enough to let me stay with him until I'm recovered."_

"_I'm guessing you crash landed about two in the morning then."_

"_Yeah, that's what Ron said, but how did you know that?"_ Kim eyed her suspiciously. She was not about to trust Shego, so she was eyeing her every move.

"_Because he mopes on the beach about that time of night, after getting off work…we'll at least he used to. I guessing you and he are on better terms again since you are staying in his house."_

"_Yes, much better terms. You still have not told me how you, of all people, are friends with Ron, though."_ Kim said sternly, glaring at Shego.

"_We'll that's a long story Kimmie. Don't say it, I know you have time, let me get a drink before I tell you the tale. Want anything?"_ Shego said bounding up, almost casually, and sauntering over to the small liquor cabinet Ron kept in the kitchen. Ron did not drink much, but he kept a fully stocked assortment of liquors for guests, and cooking. Kim intensely followed Shego with her eyes the whole way.

"_No thank you."_ She replied coolly. Shego retrieved a wine glass from the cabinet, and poured herself a large glass of red wine, and returned back to the recliner. This was going to be a long story and she needed a drink if she was going to tell it to Ron's little ex-girlfriend.

"_We'll let's see how the buffoon and I became friends. As you know I and Dr. D have been suspiciously absent from villainy for the past four years. After the last time you threw us in the slammer, I got an unexpected visit from some government agents. Don't ask, I can't tell you who they were, or who they worked for. They had a proposition for me. It seems that they had some top secret, dangerous chemical stolen from one of their 'super-secret' basses, and were in need of someone to retrieve it. Apparently whatever was in that concoction was extremely lethal, and need-to-know. They wanted someone who could retrieve the items with the utmost stealth and efficiency, but they also needed someone expendable. If I got caught they could just claim I was a super villain and attempting another take-over-the-world scheme. If I died, nobody would miss me, I was already serving a life sentence anyway. There offer was that I retrieve the chemical and return it to them. If I did so without loosing my life, or getting caught I would be a free woman. My record would be scrubbed, and my remaining sentence lifted. If I was ever caught in another scheme to take over the world, I would be executed on the spot. No trial, just shot." _Shego paused to take a drink, and let Kim process it all.

"_That still does not answer my first question."_ Kim scolded, she was getting impatient.

"_I'm getting to that Princess, hold your horses. Once I got out, I considered breaking out Dr. D, but I decided to bide my time and take it easy for a little while. After a month or two of just lying around on the beach doing nothing, out-of-the-blue I was visited by one of the same agents again. They had some other problem that I could fix for them and wanted to enlist my services a second time. This time thought, they offered to pay me. Five million, cash, up-front, and all completely legal. I did not think that was enough though, so I cut them a deal. Pay me the money, and allow me to put my 'services' on the market. Freelance mercenary work, the catch was, nobody could know it was me; nor could I work for anyone attempting to harm the United States or its allies in any way. It has worked out well ever since. I do dirty work for companies, countries, etc… and get paid quite handsomely for my services. I don't have to put up with Dr. D, or his lame-brained schemes, I can go wherever I want in the U.S. a free woman, and I make twelve times as much."_ She paused again to drink and catch her breath.

"_Now as to how I and the buffoon got acquainted; two years ago I came off a particularly hairy mission. I'm talking ultra hard-core terrorist, trained in martial arts, armed to the teeth, and very fond of killing. I had won the little battle we had, but was badly injured. I had some internal bleeding, a broken arm, cracked ribs, cuts all over, a case of exhaustion, and to top it all off I had expended my comet energy to the point I could not use it for a time. Instead of going to the hospital like I should have, I decided that a better remedy would be to have a drink or two at this seedy little bar down here in the fish market district of Miami. After a couple of drinks two nasty little gang members started to hit on me, I told them to get lost but they would not take no for an answer. I wasn't stupid; I was in no condition to fight them, so I decided it would be better to leave. They followed me out and after a couple of blocks walking I found myself boxed in by about fifteen of these guys. One of them moved in and started to try and grab me saying things like 'Were gonna' have fun with you tonight baby.' I kicked him in the face with my good leg, but I was not strong enough at that point to fight them all off. A couple of them moved in and grabbed my arms, and two more shoved me to the ground. I started screaming as loud as I could." _

Kim was shocked. Here was strong, independent, and deadly Shego looking like she had never been more scared. She even looked like she was about to cry at the memories. She could relate, though. It was hard to loose when you were used to being the winner, and even worse to be at the mercy of someone. She had always had Ron to take care of her, even when she did not know it was him. He screwed up when he was younger, and caused his fare share of problems, but his was always there. Willing to do whatever it took to protect her, and make things right. As far as Kim knew Shego had never had anybody to do that for her. Shego took another long drink and continued.

"_About the time one of them started to move in and unzip his pants, I heard someone yelling at them. 'Hey you, what do you think you're doing to her!' One of them answered by saying: 'Why don't you mind your own business buddy, and we might let you live!' Then a few of them moved off to take care of whoever it was that had caught them. I started struggling again, and one of them punched me in the stomach a few times and I doubled over. About the time I got back up to my knees I saw a man beating the crap out of no less than ten of the gang. I took the chance to try and crawl off, but was blindsided by one of the punks with a kick to the face. I was nearly unconscious, but whoever they were fighting seemed to get mad then, and I remember seeing some of the gang fly into the wall beside me. I remember someone picking me up, calling my name, and saying that I would be alright. About a day later I woke up in Ron's apartment, patched up and alive. He happened to be in the area purchasing an order of fish for the restaurant he works at and ran upon the group. He did not even realize it was me until he had picked me up and was carrying me to his car. He let me stay as long as I needed to recover. As to why he saved me. All he ever said about it was that nobody ever deserved to be treated like that. He said it did not matter if I were satin himself, he would have helped me. I told him what had happened with the government and all, and after that we actually became friends. He was so kind to me, I could not believe that anyone could be that way to me, much less someone I had tried to kill on multiple occasions. He said everyone deserves a second chance, and if the government saw fit to give me mine, then he saw no reason to do otherwise."_

By the time Shego had finished she was just staring straight at the floor, looking like she was holding back tears. Kim was speechless. Shego the terrible, a villain at the top of the food chain, was human after all. Somewhere under that cold exterior of hers she actually had a heart, and was grateful for being saved.

"_Since then, I come by every two months or so for a visit. I usually stay a couple of days, we hang out and catch-up, then I disappear again."_ Shego finished, then tilted up the rest of the wine, and gave Kim as wry smile.

"_I'm sorry Shego….Ron had not mentioned that you two were friends, in fact not even Global Justice is aware that you are out. Our records show that you are still locked up."_ Kim finally said.

"_Yeah, that's part of the cover. I don't go by Shego anymore, I actually use my real name now; Sheila Go."_ They sat for a few minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say. For as long as they had known each other they had always fought, this was actually the longest conversation they had ever held. Shego was the first to break the silence. If Kim and Ron really had made up, she would have to become friends with Kim if she wanted to keep Ron as one. He had never maid it a secret that he was still in love with her, and Shego knew he would do anything to get her back, or at least become friends with her again.

"_So Kimmie, what have you been up to these past few years, Ron tells me your still working for Global Justice."_ Kim knew it was an attempt at conversation, if what Shego had said was true, she might as well try to become accepting of her, at least for Ron's sake. Maybe she should have that glass of wine.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Ron said under his breath as he approached his house, clad in his rain jacket. He could see an emerald green corvette parked in the driveway under the house (this is a beach house people, it's up on stilts). It could only mean one thing; Shego had come for a visit. He had to make it to the house quickly, who knows, they could have killed each other by now.

A minute later a soaking wet Ron burst through the backdoor of the house, racing into the living room.

"_Kim!...Sheila!...don't kill each other!"_ He yelled running into the room. He was greeted by four silent green eyes, staring at him. There sat Kim and Shego in his living room splitting a bottle of wine, a pizza box sitting between them, and looking like they were quite content to be casually sitting across from one another, like old friends catching up.

"_Umm…sorry. I thought that you would…umm…you know…be fighting_." Ron said scratching the back of his neck, and looking perplexed.

"_No Ron, Shego informed me your relationship, and we have been waiting for you to get home."_ Kim said sternly. She and Shego…or Sheila now, had actually had a good time catching up, it was strange mind you, but they had actually found they had a lot of common ground, a lot of which centered on Ron.

He and Sheila had apparently gone on a few dates, but had decided it would not work. It was just too strange. Being friends was fine, but dating was pushing it. That did not stop her from propositioning him every time she was in town, but he always refused. Kim had decided earlier that she was going to get back at Ron a little when he got home, by acting like she was mad about him not informing her of Sheila and his friendship. She was actually proud that he had befriended the villain and shown her such compassion in a time of need, but he did not have to know that now.

"_I'd like to have a word with you."_ Kim continued.

"_If you'll both excuse me, it's late and I think I'll turn in."_ Sheila said standing up, and walking towards the guest bedroom. Kim had told her about the past few days and she had come up with a little sneaky plan to push them closer. It's no fun always being good she thought with a grin.

"_Goodnight Princess"_ She said passing Kim

"_Goodnight Ronnie."_ She purred, giving Ron a little kiss on the cheek as she passed._ "Kim already offered to stay on the couch, so I'm taking the guest bedroom!" _she called heading down the hall before either one could catch her. This was not in Kim's little plan, and made a pang of jealousy flash across her features as Sheila kissed Ron. No matter though, she could still chide Ron a little.

"_Did you really offer to take the couch?"_ Ron said, catching onto Sheila's little prank.

"_No."_ Kim answered in a huff.

"_We'll you can take my bed for tonight, and I'll sleep out here if you want."_

"_Ok. Don't think this gets you off the hook, though, Mister."_

"_I know, I know…just let me get out of these wet clothes, and we'll talk about it."_ Ron replied heading towards his room. Kim followed, they could argue there in a little more privacy and she needed to get ready for bed herself.

Kim sat on the edge of his bed talking back and forth through the open bathroom door as Ron got ready for bed. She had questioned him on his and Sheila's friendship and dating; making herself sound as if she were demanding answers. Eventually she finally felt a wave of exhaustion hit her and let him know that she was actually Ok with their friendship. She herself finally made her way to the guest bathroom to prep for bed. By the time she made it back Ron had fallen to sleep on his bed, already snoring a bit.

Instead of waking him she decided just to climb into bed beside him. They were both adults, had slept with each other before, were in bedclothes, and she was not about to give up sleeping on a bed with her cast, the couch was just too uncomfortable.

Ron awoke the next morning to find himself unable to sit up. Besides the fact that he was buried under a comforter, and sheets, there was still something keeping him down. Whatever it was, it was warm, hugging him tightly, and was red on top. He smiled and blushed as he lifted the covers revealing a content Kim Possible sleeping with her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around his stomach, and her left leg was draped around his left leg.


	11. The Big Date

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content is property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

First, thanks to all my reviewers so far. I really appreciate your support and criticism. Second, this is not the end…oh I still have a little to go yet. There will be more missions…maybe even some appearances from other characters.

**Chapter 11 The Big Date**

Kim stirred as Ron looked down at her. 'Shego planned this didn't she.' He thought, as he lay there remembering last night's events. Kim stirred again. 'She has always looked so beautiful sleeping.' He thought remembering many of the times they had awoken in the same bed together, sexual or otherwise. This was one of his guilty pleasures; watching Kim Possible sleep. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, and smiled.

"_Good morning."_ Ron whispered with a slight smile.

"_Morning"_ She whispered back with her own smile. Not making any move to disengage herself from his side. _"Sorry I did not wake you last night. I thought it would be ok if I just slept here with you, though."_ She said looking down at his chest tracing her finger along his side. It might still be a little awkward, but she did not want to let go just yet, besides, he seemed to be Ok with it.

"_Its fine, were both adults, and we have not done anything to be ashamed about."_ He replied, making no move to remove her. He was content to let her lie there as long as she felt comfortable. _"Kind of' like old times when we used to have those sleepovers when we were kids. Remember?"_ He said. Kim giggled, looking back up at him now.

"_Yeah, but I don't recall ever waking up like this though. I don't believe that happened till college… there were those few times after missions in high school though."_ Kim replied, remembering when they had both passed out on her bed a few times after some missions, waking up much like this. At the time she did not understand why her mom had never said much about it when she woke them up. She had just thought it was because they were both still fully clothed in mission gear, and had obviously not been fooling around. However, after they began dating, she suspected her mom had been trying to tell her that she approved of Ron all along.

With that she finally felt like she might be crossing a line, so she rolled away from him and sat up.

"_We'll we better get up. You and I have a full day, so we better get moving."_ Kim said as she stretched getting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. She glanced back at Ron who looked a little disappointed that she gotten up and a small smile graced her lips. 'Shego may have dated him, but he's still mine.' She thought as she closed the door behind her.

Kim was right. They did have a full day ahead of them. They had to eat breakfast, and after was morning training. Then it was off to the doctor at twelve, a late lunch, then to cap the day off they had a date. Ron smiled at this, a lot to do, but he could not wait for their date that night, he had been planning it out and was sure to impress her. That would have to wait till the time came though; the first order of business was to fix breakfast. Ron got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. There he found his other house guest already awake drinking a cup of coffee and staring out the window.

"_Morning Sheila."_

"_Ron….looks like you and Kimmie had a busy night last night."_ She smirked, only turning slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"_Not quite, we only slept in the same bed. No hanky-panky. Not that you need to be asking."_ Ron replied with a sidelong glace at her.

"_Hmm…you're still no fun. When are you going to break out of your little rules Ronnie? Everybody needs to get laid sometimes."_ Ron gave her a frown as he began to prepare breakfast for the three. She just grinned back at him. If there was one thing that would always remain the same about Sheila Go it would be her snide comments and smirk. Evan after that had become friends she still loved to tease him this way, especially concerning Kim.

Ron knew Sheila was not necessarily jealous of Kim and his romantic relationship, but she was a tad bit of their friendship. They had actually talked about it often enough that he understood what she might be feeling about all this. Sheila had never really made a lot of friends during her life, and some of the few she had, she had chased away when she turned evil. Sex and boyfriends were actually fairly easy to come by for her. She was sexy, had a dynamite figure, and could 'hang with the guys' without being out of place. Deep relationships were another matter. She let very few people deep enough into her life to be able to call them friends, and even fewer into her heart. Ron and she actually shared a good, deep, loving friendship. She trusted and respected him enough to let him into her life deeper than anybody else, and he actually trusted and respected her. It was good, but they had both realized it was not love. They had dated briefly, had even gone as far as having some really good make-out sessions. But Ron had made the decision a long time ago to not have sex with someone unless he truly could say he was in love with them. And although she wanted to, she had to respect his decision. To her sex was just sex. To him, it was the fulfillment of a deep personal, emotion, and physical connection. That was something Shego admired about Ron; if he made a commitment to it, he would keep it. That was not to say that he did not want to have sex with her, he very much wanted to, but he hade made a commitment to himself, plus he was still in love with Kim, even Shego could not deny that.

"_Shego."_ Ron only called her Shego when he wanted to make sure she would listen to him. She looked up at him.

"_Look, I know you might be a little uneasy about Kim and I being friends and all again. I just want to say that you are my friend too, and I don't want to you to think you don't have a place in my life because of it. In fact, I kind of hoped that you…after a while…might come to be friends with Kim too."_ Ron looked pleading. She could tell he wanted this to work. He still was in love with Kim, but he did not want to push away his other friends because of it. She sighed. Four years ago, Shego the villain would not care what anybody thought, or wanted her to do. Shego the villain was a lonely person, though.

"_Alright Ron, I'll give her a shot. But don't think I'm going to stick around if you start to get all mushy around me."_ She said sternly, and then added with a smirk. _"And don't think that it means I'll quite teasing her."_

"_Fair enough, you never stopped making-fun of me."_ He grinned back. She smiled and nodded._ "By the way, I don't know if Kim mentioned it to you last night but she and I have a date tonight." _

"_No she didn't…mind if I tag along and make it interesting?"_ Ron just frowned at her. _"Don't worry lover-boy; I'm not coming along, besides I have to be getting out of here later this afternoon."_

"_Why so short a visit? You usually stay for three or four days."_ Ron was disappointed and relieved at the same time. It would take a lot of time, and steel nerves to make Sheila and Kim friends, but it disappointed him because she only dropped by every couple of months to catch up.

"_I got a call from my government friends last night just before I got here. Seems they have another job, but I have to be out on a flight later this afternoon."_

"_What about a flight later this afternoon?"_ Kim said just catching the end of conversation as she walked into the room. Before Ron could respond Sheila spoke up.

"_Ron and I are going on a little trip to the French Alps. Did you know this time of year it's practically impossible to get outdoors up there? I just don't know what we'll do trapped in a small cabin all alone."_ She quipped, suggestively walking over to Ron, pressing her body to his back and wrapping her arm around his neck. Kim growled, looking angrily at Sheila.

"_Sheila."_ Ron said authoritatively. She detached herself from his back and resumed her spot by the window, grinning the whole way at Kim_. "Sheila was actually telling me she has a job to leave for later this afternoon."_ Ron explained, ignoring the pointed stair Kim was giving Sheila. Ron finished cooking breakfast and everyone sat down to eat. It would have been a pleasant breakfast for sure, if not for the icy stares, and pointed comments passing between Kim and Sheila. 'Sheila just has to push Kim's buttons.' Ron thought. After breakfast Shego would join them for some morning training, then she would leave for the airport, and Kim and Ron would go to visit the doctor.

As Kim was finishing her morning exercises she noticed the instead of moving on to his normal form practice he and Sheila were both stretching.

"_Whatcha' stretching for Ron?"_ Kim asked, trying her best to ignore Sheila.

"_Instead of Form practice this morning I and Sheila are going to spar."_ He answered almost matter-of-factly.

"_Mind if I stay and watch."_ She said between clenched teeth. She a little tweaked that he was not sparring with her, and at the same time, because he could and would be sparring with Sheila…or Shego….her old rival…especially when it came to fighting. Ron actually caught on.

"_Sorry KP, I would spar with you, but you still have your leg to worry about. Don't fret though; eventually you'll get your chance to fight me, and Sheila if you want. For now, though, you'll just have to watch."_

"_Give her a good hard kick for me." _Kim replied. Ron just raised an eyebrow.

Sheila had excused herself for a minute just before Ron was ready to spar, and was now returning to the matt. Earlier she had meditated and stretched in a simple white gi, but now she had returned in none other than her signature green and black jumpsuit.

"_We'll Shego…does that mean you're taking this fight a little more seriously?"_ Ron asked with a smirk of his own.

"_You know it monkey boy…as an added bonus you and Kimmie get to see me in my old, skintight, jumpsuit."_ Sheila replied with an evil smile and a glance toward Kim at the 'skintight' comment.

Ron took up a position at the end of the mat, and Sheila took up one at the other. They bowed to one another then took defensive stances. For a minute or two they circled, in defensive posture. Kim new that they were sizing one another up, and trying to see any weak point in the others concentration. Ron struck first. He threw a quick jab at Sheila's face with one hand and immediately transitioned to a low leg sweep as she dodged to one side. Sheila countered by jumping over the leg sweep and striking with her left leg. Ron dodged and back flipped up back into his defensive stance. Each fighter's movements were precise and regulated, they seemed to be slow and deliberate, and as they kept fighting their movements became swifter and harder. Kim watched intensely, soon they were both landing a few strikes here and there. Sheila would land a kick to the center of Ron's chest; he would catch her leg in mid swing and counter with a palm strike to her side. Eventually Kim noticed that they were both fighting with the skill and speed that she had once fought Sheila with. Ron had improved; it really had not hit her till now that he really had become a formidable fighter.

Sheila and Ron did not stop there however, they began sparring even more quickly and intensely until Ron suddenly slammed Sheila with a strike to the back of her head, followed by a swift kick to the center of her back sending her flying across the room to land in a heap near Kim on the other side of the matt. She sprung to her feet off the matt with an angry and determined look to her face.

"_You're going to pay for that one Stoppable!"_ Sheila growled as she pulled herself back into a defensive stance. She emphasized her point by brining her green 'go team glow' to bear, igniting her hands.

"_So you want to take this one up a notch?"_ Ron replied smoothly. Kim's eyes widened and she let out an 'Eep!' as Ron held his hand up.

"_Lotus Blade!"_ Ron said as the blue glowing sword flew from the table at the end of the room into his waiting hand. 'That must be the magic sword Ron told me about all those years ago, when I first met Yori and he told me the story about Yamonuchi.' Kim thought as she watched him re-position himself with the sword.

The rest of the fight did not last long. Sheila moved in and after a couple of swipes with her glowing hands, she fired a bolt of green energy at Ron. Ron stopped it with the broad side of the sword and immediately was in motion. He moved with inhuman speed, Kim gasped as Ron became a red and black blur, moving so quickly that even her trained eyes could not follow. Sheila was hit hard in the stomach and then quickly sent flying by another hit to her shoulder from behind. When the two finally came to a stop Ron stood over a laid out Sheila with a blue glowing bow an inch away from her neck. Sheila nodded slightly and Ron stepped back. He bowed to her as she got up; out of breath she bowed back. Kim was speechless. Not only had Ron just soundly and decidedly beat Shego at her best, but he had far surpassed just being a formidable fighter, he was a force unto himself! Kim was again surprised when the bow he had somehow come to hold suddenly changed back into a sword and he gently placed it back on the table at the end of the room.

"_Are you alright Shego?"_ Kim snidely remarked to her as she got up to congratulate Ron on his win.

"_Never better, Kimmie"_ Sheila replied narrowing her eyes at the younger woman.

"_Congratulations Ron! That was amazing, I don't think I have ever seen anybody fight as well as you did."_ Kim said, as she walked over to him and gave him a small hug. Ron blushed a little. One, he was not used to the attention; Master Sensei always said a true master of martial arts is humble. Two, it was Kim, and even when they were dating in college it was unusual for her to complement his fighting abilities.

"_Thanks KP, but I am only as good as those I am fighting against."_ Ron replied giving a nod to Sheila. She half-smiled back and headed for small shower room to shower up and change. As soon as Kim knew Sheila was gone she turned back to Ron.

"_Ron, don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't know how you can stand to be friends with her! She's just so...so…infuriating." _Kim stammered giving an angry look to where Sheila had exited the room.

"_Kim, calm down. Sheila is just trying to push your buttons; she likes to prank like that. She even does it to me all the time, it's kinda' like her way to show affection."_ Ron gave Kim a small smile and she just sighed._ "Look KP, I told her this morning that I wanted her to give you a chance; that maybe you two could eventually become friends. I would like for you to do the same for her. I know it won't be easy, and you two may never become best buds, but please, do it for me? She and you are both important to me."_ Ron said giving her his version of Kim's own puppy-dog-pout. Kim giggled at his attempt at her famous face.

"_Oh, alright Ron. I'll do it for you_." Kim said looked a little defeated.

"_Who knows, you may find you have more in common than you think!"_ Kim just gave him a weak smile.

The remainder of the day went fairly quickly. Shego said her goodbyes to Ron, and even gave Kim a quick handshake on her way out. Ron took Kim to her doctor's appointment. She was pleasantly surprised to hear her eyesight had returned to 100 percent, however she should still avoid direct sunlight for another couple of weeks. Her leg was healing fast, and she would have her cast off just after Thanksgiving.

Ron stood waiting in his living room for Kim to emerge from the guest bedroom. They had returned later that afternoon, and after lunch Kim had immediately ducked into 'her' room to prepare for their date. In the meantime Ron called ahead to prepare for their dates events. Now all he lacked was his date.

"_Ron."_ Kim said as she made her entrance into the living room. He was standing with his back to her, looking at the picture of them in mission gear sitting on his mantel. He turned as he herd her call his name.

Ron stood with is mouth agape. She was more beautiful than he remembered, not that he did not think that before, but here, standing before him, was Kim dressed in an identical dress to the one she wore to their junior prom nearly eight years before. She blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. He looked good himself, dressed in a smart black suite with a dark blue shirt, open at the collar, it complimented his hair, and her dress nicely.

"_Wow…KP. You look amazing."_ Ron smiled his 'for Kim' smile at her as he regained some sense of composure.

"_You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."_ She said as she walked over and briefly ran one hand down his chest. _"Are we going?"_ She asked after a minute of him just looking at her with his hands on her waist.

Kim was surprised this time to find a limo waiting for the two in front of Ron's house. She looked at him, and he just grinned back as she climbed in next to her in the back. The night was magical. It was a beautiful clear, Miami evening. Being November and Miami the temperature was just right. Ron had arranged for them to eat dinner at what he called the 'second best' restaurant in Miami. It was a small beachside café that, apparently, was a well kept local secrete. After dinner Ron took her dancing at an elegant local restaurant and club. It was wonderful…almost like being at prom all over again…only this time more grown-up, and no Dr. Drakken to deal with. They had ended the night cuddling on Ron's back porch staring at the stars, soothed by the sound of the ocean lapping at the beach.

"_Ron…I had a wonderful time tonight."_ Kim said, smiling peacefully and leaning back onto his chest with his arms wrapped around her waste as they sat looking at the ocean.

"_I'm glad you did, I had a good time too. You know KP, I've missed you. I have missed us."_ Ron nearly choked out the last part. It has always been hard for him to talk about his feelings, he was much better at showing them by his actions. Kim turned in his arms to look at him. He was blushing and smiling sheepishly. She smiled back as she took his chin with her hand and lifted his fact to look at her. She knew his look. It was a look of happiness, hope, fear, and longing all rolled into one. She felt the same emotions, but as she looked back at him she knew this was what she had missed for the past six years. She was part of him; they were part of each other. He had longed for her, and she had longed for him. They had always been together, nearly since birth. Six years was torment for both, she never wanted to be away from him that long again.

"_Kim…I…"_ Ron started to speak again as she leaned into him and cut him off, kissing him, breaking a few minutes later.

"_Ron, I know you said you wanted to take it slow…but, Ron I….Ron I still love you!"_ Kim said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"_Kim."_ He said taking her hands in his. _"I love you too. I never stopped loving you, even when I was mad, even when I was in Japan, even when I had nearly given up on ever seeing you again."_ He said, smiling, as a tear rolled down his own cheek. They kissed again. They had both changed a little in the last six years, but it would never be enough to keep them apart. Someone once said that people, themselves, don't change; only their situation changes, maybe it was true.


	12. Home

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content are property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction

A few chapters to go yet, I think there may be just two or three more…it all depends on how I decide to split up the remaining ideas I want to work into the storyline. Sorry I did not describe the 'meal scene' in more detail, but it's late and I have to work in the morning. Plus, I'll just let you use your imagination; after all "…we all have the power of imagination!"

**Chapter 12 Home**

A few months after Kim had joined Global Justice as a full time agent the organization decided to move its headquarters from near Middleton Colorado to upstate New York. There they would have quicker access to world events, and would also be closer to New York City, as well as Washington D.C. Dr. Director personally asked Kim as to what she would rather do. She could stay in Middleton, come to New York, or choose any of GJ's more than sixty global stations to work out of. As the top operations and undercover agent in the organization she was afforded all the resources that they could offer her. Kim had chosen to make the move to New York with the rest of the top personnel for the agency. Technically she could work out of anywhere in the world. All she had to do was tell Wade and anything she needed would be brought to her, but as top agent she wanted to be close to central command. Kim also had another reason for moving.

Like Ron, Kim had a hard time staying in Middleton after their breakup. She had briefly moved back home after graduation, and had stayed after being offered the job at GJ. It was hard on her though, she was torn between wanting to be close to her family and needing to get away from the memories of her shattered relationship. When Dr. Director gave her the choice of where to locate she jumped at the chance to move away. She could visit her family on holidays and vacations, and it would give her a chance to move on with life, make new friends and all that sort of thing. It was harder than expected though. Kim had taken for granted just how close she and Ron were; not only emotionally, but professionally as well. Kim's personality had helped, she was a popular person in high school and college for a reason, you know. She had made some friends easily, she was not really interested in starting any relationships, and she actually enjoyed living away from home. However, she worked a lot, and since she was now a solo artist, it became lonely.

The partners Dr. Director had tried to have her placed with would usually either quit or she would send them packing. It did not matter if they were a male or female, people could just not handle being partnered with Kim Possible. For one, she was bossy. She was the superior officer, an experienced agent, and had a problem with letting her own ego get out of control. Ron knew how to handle her, he could get away with criticizing, and he knew how to get her back into perspective; she would cut anybody else down to size for the same thing. Another reason was the fact that she was now constantly in 'mission mode'. One thing that her failed missions had taught her was that if people saw she could be broken in any way, they would try to go after her; but in usual Kim style, she had let it get out of control. Life was challenge; every challenge should be conquered, and controlled. Kim had let it roll over into her personal life as well as professional. She was now always serious, always in control, and always on edge. She bottled everything up insider her and let it out on the first person who crossed any line. It had earned her the reputation as being a 'cold fish' as well as a few heated breakups with professional partners, and boyfriends.

In the week that Ron had once again re-entered her life, she had let it all slide away. She felt more 'normal' now than she had in years. Kim felt like she could do anything again, she felt like being nice to people just for being alive. It was wonderful; she could be herself around Ron; faults and all. She could let herself cry with him, she could tell him if she was scared or happy or sad, or whatever. Ron would know what she was feeling, he could comfort her, and he could make her happy. He could and would do anything for her, and she would do the same for him. It was something she could not just give up again. She had to make a decision. The whole morning she had thought about it, and as they entered the Miami Airport and made their way two the terminal she finally settled on what to do.

"_Ron?"_ She turned to face him as they stood at the gate waiting for Agent Rightsman to arrive with her paper work and ticket.

"_Yes KP?"_

"_I can't go back."_

"_What?"_

"_I can't go back to New York Ron. I won't go back."_

"_Kim, New York is your home now. It's where you work, you have friends there, and…"_

"_No Ron, New York is not my home; it's just where my stuff is. I don't' want to be apart anymore. I can't be apart from you anymore. I can be myself around you, I feel like I'm Kim Possible again."_ Kim looked at Ron with pleading eyes. He sighed. He did not want her to go, but he was afraid something would happen again. He had to think about it for a moment. What if something did happen and it did not work out…what if. He finally settled. Damn the 'what-ifs', he wanted her to stay, she wanted to stay. It had made them both happy to be together again, it was worth any risk. If she was Ok with it, he would be too.

"_Alright KP, you can stay. I don't think I could be happy apart from you again anyway."_ He finally answered her, a large goofy grin spreading across his face.

"_BOOYAH!"_ Kim excitedly yelled and jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"_We'll it seems I lost that bet with Betty."_ Agent Rightsman said approaching the couple as the broke from their kiss. He had a folder full of paper work ready in one hand and a plane ticket in the other.

"_Dr. Director and you bet on us?"_ Kim questioned looking a little annoyed. Agent Rightsman just broke into an uncharacteristic grin.

"_She insisted on sending two sets of paper work, due to the possibility you would not want to return to GJ Headquarters. One set is for your transfer back to HQ, and the other is for your permanent transfer to our Miami office. Which will it be Agent Possible?"_

"_Permanent transfers to Miami, please."_ Kim flashed him a wide grin with her answer.

"_I thought as much. As an added bonus, once you resume field operations, you will no longer be under the supervision of Sub-Director Will Du."_ Agent Rightsman grinned again at this. Kim and Will had never gotten along, and it had only gotten worse when he was promoted to Sub-Director. In truth his skills paled in comparison to Kim's, but since he had been with the organization so long, Dr. Director could not just promote Kim past him. He was made a Sub-Director, mainly, to just get him out of the way. He had, however, proven more effective as an administrator than as a full time agent, so he had eventually been put in charge of field operatives; much to Kim's dislike.

"_Agent Stoppable, I have paper work for you as well. These are your credentials as an active GJ agent, and here are your ID badges, and clearance papers."_ The Agent handed Ron several cards, along with some papers to sign. Ron was now an official, active, law enforcement agent; authorized with security clearance, and even to use lethal force.

"_Boohyah! Just call me Stoppable, Ron Stoppable."_ He replied with his best James Bond impersonation. Kim just looked at him and laughed. Agent Rightsman sighed and put a hand on his head.

"_Agents, Dr. Director wanted me to tell you that she will be arriving in Miami in six week's time to conduct an inspection of our facility, as such she wants you both to join her during the inspection, as well as to personally debrief her on your last missions, and subsequent recovery. We will send a driver to pick you the morning of the inspection."_ Agent Rightsman nodded to both then left. Kim and Ron left the airport smiling and holding hands.

Kim awoke with a chill late at night. Even though it was Miami, winter brought an interesting mix of weather to the region. It could go from hot during the day to downright cold at night. She felt around the bed only to notice an open spot beside her. Groggily rousing herself from sleep she found her nightshirt, put it on, and proceeded to look around for Ron. He was not far, only standing and leaning on the rail of the deck just outside the bedroom. He was dressed only in his pajama bottoms and staring at the ocean, in his hand was a familiar blue device.

"_Ron? Is everything alright?"_ Kim softly disturbed him from his haze as she walked out onto the deck beside him.

"_Yeah KP…everything is fine, just got a call from Wade for another mission that's all." _ Ron looked down; Kim could tell something was troubling him about it. The last two weeks had been wonderful. Things had developed quickly in their re-ignited relationship, and they had soon found it was not as awkward as they feared it might be.

Ron had only been on three missions since Kim had come back into his life. He enjoyed helping again, kicking villain butt was fun, but he and Kim had argued a little over the last one. The first was, of course, against Gill; the second one found Ron pitted against DNAmy, another easily won fight. The third was against a local crime syndicate, one that was noted for its brutality. Kim had not wanted Ron to go on the mission. She was afraid of his lack of experience with terrorist. Kim knew Ron could fight, but she was unnerved, mainly, by the fact that she would not be there to save him if he got in trouble. They had argued about it, Kim finally agreed that he would be Ok to go, and he had left, still angry at her for doubting him. When he returned everything was fine, they apologized to each other and had made-up. That was not what was bothering him though.

"_What's wrong Ron? Tell me, please."_

"_Alright…it's just…this mission is against Dementor."_ Ron looked worriedly at her. He was afraid that she would want to go, and he was also afraid of what he might do himself on the mission. Kim had witnessed how mad Ron could get when someone tired to hurt her in college. He might not have been the best fighter then, but he could get real nasty when it came to her safety. He had once broken six henchmen's legs and a few arms, and that was before he could fight like he could now. Kim understood why he was hesitant to accept this mission.

"_Ron, it's Ok. I don't want to go on the mission, but if you feel like you should, then go. I know you're afraid of what you might do, but I have faith in you. Wade would have not called you in if he thought anybody else could handle it."_ Kim looked at him and gave him a re-assuring nod. He gave her a half hearted smile back.

"_Alright, I'll go. I don't want him doing to others what he could have done to you."_

"_You are a good man Ron Stoppable, I believe you can do it, and I believe that you can put your personal feelings aside for this one."_ Kim placed her hand on his cheek and locked eyes with him. They kissed and hugged for a moment, and then Ron left to change into his battle suite and catch his ride for the mission. Kim starred a little worriedly at where he had left the room, and then went to see him off as he left in the VTOL that had arrived for him.

"_Zee pan-dimensional vortex inducer is finally mine…again!"_ Dr. Dementor excitedly cried upon returning to his layer. Ron was already waiting in the rafters as he moved into the main vault of the complex.

"_jheese….what is this…the fourth or fifth time that thing has been stolen by either Drakken or Dementor?"_ Ron mused quietly to himself as he lowered himself into a dark corner of the room.

"_Well Dementor, are you ready to give it back again?"_ Ron boomed from the corner, filling the room with his voice. Before the mad scientist could even retort there was a swift black and blue blur and half his Henchco enhanced henchmen went down like sacks of potatoes. Ron came to a stop in front of the remaining thugs and their boss, looking menacing behind his battle suite and facemask.

"_We'll the rumors are true, Kim Possible does have some sort of super savior. But it seems my little explosion on that rig took her out like I intended. Why else would you be here before her?"_ Dementor quickly flashed and evil smile as Ron started to get angry. He could see the ninja's eyes narrow and his muscles tense, indicating he was indeed angry about what he had done to Kim. He steeped back behind his henchman.

"_Attack him!"_ Dementor barked. Ron was angry and struggled to control himself as he carefully knocked the rest of the henchman out. It was all he could do not to go charging like a raging bull, trying to kill everything in sight.

"_Alright Dementor give it up. Your henchmen are gone and you can't possibly fight me."_ Ron growled as he moved in towards the deranged man.

"_Tell me, did you get to see her die? Or did you just see the body afterwards?"_ Dementor replied sending Ron into a rage. He jumped at the short man only to be painfully electrocuted and sent flying backwards.

"_How do you like my new toy? It sends an electrical charge through anyone not wearing a special inhibitor bracelet. So you see, you can't beat me!"_ The mad doctor then began to laugh as Ron groaned and rolled onto his side so he could get back up. Ron had not had to activate the battle suite on any missions yet, so this was a good enough time to try. The built in energy shield might protect him from another electrocution.

"_You have not won yet, you walking napoleon complex!" _Ron pressed the center of his suits belt causing it to spring to life, the blue patches and bands immediately glowed brightly. This time with a much more controlled move Ron jumped towards the scientist, the electricity jolted, but dissipated on the ball of energy that formed around Ron. Dementor had just enough time to let out a small yelp as Ron foot smashed into his belt, sending him flying into a concrete column and breaking his 'toy'. Ron calmly walked over to the nearly unconscious man and hoisted him up by the front of his shirt so that he was just an inch from his face.

"_Just so you know Kim is fine and recovering somewhere safe. She'll be back to kick your ass again later, I'm just repaying the favor you did her."_ With that Ron dropped the man back to the concrete floor, completely knocking him out. Ron let out a sigh. It was good Kim and he had that talk before the mission, otherwise he might have killed Dementor for hurting her. She had faith in him, and that was enough that he could control himself.

"_Did everything go ok?"_ Kim groggily asked as Ron slipped back into bed beside her a little while later.

"_Yeah, everything went fine, and nobody got seriously hurt."_ Ron replied quietly as she rolled beside him and rapped one arm around his chest.

"_Hmm….you'd think they would learn by now that nobody wins against us."_ Kim said sleepily as she drifted back to sleep.

"_No they don't….us…"_ He pondered as he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. _"Yes…us."_

It was Thanksgiving Day. Somehow Kim had convinced her family that she was till recovering at the GJ facility in Miami and there was no way she would make it back for the holiday. She sent her regards, and would definitely be back for Christmas. Kim was still a little uncomfortable about telling her family just yet that she and Ron were back together. Ron had not really been pushing for her to tell them, but he had been finding it increasingly difficult to keep it from his parents. He was Jewish after all, and his mother could be pushy…especially when it came to girls. Not that she was against other religious beliefs; she just wanted Ron to find one.

Ron's family was not very big, so Thanksgiving was normally a small affair for the Stoppable's. When in high school he would normally eat a thanksgiving lunch with his family, including a few grandparents and Cousin Shawn, then make his way over to the Possible household to eat thanksgiving dinner with Kim and her family. Kim had a big family, but as with her parents, her whole family saw Ron as an 'extended' relative. It was nice, he got along with everyone, and, best of all, he ate till he could eat no more. Since he had left Middleton nearly six years ago he had not been back. Normally his parents would come into town for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and he was more than willing to fly them down. This year, though, his mother had finally won on her proposal of spending the holiday with just her and Mr. Stoppable in a romantic cabin near Mt. Middleton. Ron was older, most of his immediate family had married off, or died, and he was independent enough not to mind. Kim and he had decided to invite a few friends, who did not spend the holiday with family, and have their own little meal. Little was not the word though. Sheila was there, and much to Kim's amusement, Ron had tracked down her brothers and invited them. Ron's boss had come, and even his friend the architect who designed his house had come.

The meal went well…even if Sheila was constantly berating her brothers for their behavior. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Kim and Sheila had actually gotten along, sort of, and Ron's boss had been duly shocked to learn that Kim was _The Kim Possible_ and that Ron was once her sidekick. By the end of the night they were both exhausted from hosting. Ron's boss had gone home earlier, Team Go had been called on a mission after a while of trading stories of their heroic exploits…even with Shego, and Sheila and the Architect had actually left together. They both collapsed on the couch.

"_mmm….Ron that was fun. I actually had a good time with everybody…even Shego."_ Kim said as she nuzzled his neck, curling around him sleepily.

"_I did too; I think we should invite them over more often."_ Ron said as he wrapped and arm around her. Kim looked up at him after a minute of thinking.

"_We? It's your house Ron."_ Kim said, questioning his statement.

"_We'll, I may own it…but in the last three weeks…I've kind of come to think of it as our home."_ Ron stammered a little, blushing at his statement. Kim smiled back at him, and thought about it for a minute before she hugged him a little tighter and went back to her position around him.

"_Yeah…me too…our home."_ Kim breathed almost as much to herself as to Ron. She smiled, and then drifted off to sleep beside him.


	13. Christmas

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content are property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

**Chapter 13 Christmas**

"_Err….I hate it when you do that!"_

"_Come on KP, you told me not to hold back, so that is what I'm doing."_

"_We'll you don't have to do so well! I'm still getting this leg back up to speed, you know."_ Kim rolled, picked herself up, and got back into a defensive stance again facing her sparring partner. Ron had taken her to the matt a total of three times already that day, and had been doing the same for the past two weeks since she got her cast off. It did not bother her so much that he had taken her down; it was the fact that he was so much better now. Her leg was weak, her endurance waned quickly, but that was not the reason he was able to win. Ron was fast, much faster than Kim; if she could not match him in speed, she would have to slow him down. So far though, she had not been able to do so.

"_Alright KP, I think that is enough for today." _Ron said as he bowed her direction. Kim returned the bow, but angrily stormed off towards the changing room to shower and get dressed. She might love her boyfriend, she might have missed him to-death for the last six years, but she was not happy about loosing any fight.

Ron sighed as he watched her go. He had promised to teach her some new things that he had learned, but for the last two weeks all they had been able to do were light sparring sessions. Her leg may have been out of the cast, but it was still healing. She would have to build up its strength again if she wanted to fight to her full potential. She was mad though; especially at loosing to anyone, much less Ron. She had always been the better fighter of the two, and it was hard for her to loose to him. It would take a while, but he knew she would be back to normal in no time, then he could teach her some tricks to speed herself up, as well as counter his mystical powers. They would be even again soon enough, but until then he was going to have to put up with her temper at loosing fights. 'Same old Kim, hates to loose' He thought, then grinned to himself then made his way downstairs to shower and change himself. She would take a while, and they had to be ready to go at ten o'clock sharp.

"_My Baby!"_ Kim cried as she ran up to the large white and blue craft sitting in the center of the austere white hanger of the brand new Global Justice facility of Miami. Dr. Director chuckled and Ron just looked perplexed. Kim and Ron had been picked up at ten o'clock sharp for their visit with Dr. Director on her inspection of the facility. Upon arriving they toured the brand new building, inspected the new experimental equipment being tested there, and had even helped interview a few agents already stationed at the complex. Ron was surprised that he was being treated like a high ranking official, when he himself did not know what his own rank was. Kim, of course, was a top agent and was used to the treatment but Ron noted how surprised people where that she was nice to them. Apparently rumors had gotten around about her volatile demeanor. Dr. Director had even commented that she was glad to see Kim in high spirits. It gave Ron a thrill to see that he had lifted Kim's attitude, all he ever wanted for her was to be happy.

"_Kim It's just a VTOL."_ Ron stated looking a little confused as to why she was suddenly hugging the craft.

"_Ron! This is not just any VTOL, it's my VTOL."_ Kim said annoyed as she punched her access codes into the key pad, opening up the lower hatch so she could climb aboard.

"_Whoa! You have your own Vertical Take-Off and Landing craft!" _Ron said in surprise as he followed her up the ramp, into the vehicle. Inside it was just as impressive. The color scheme remained white and blue, but along with the custom scheme there were also custom 'KP' logos on all the seats and behind the dash instruments. Ron whistled _"Impressive."_

"_You said it! This is my own VTOL, it's been custom tricked-out by Wade just for me."_ Kim looked proud as she waved a hand around the craft.

"_You have no idea."_ Wade said popping up on a see-through display mounted into the cockpit glass. _"This baby has active camouflage, it's own energy shield, an array of anti-aircraft and ground assault weaponry, and the latest in active scanning capability; all powered by an experimental cold fusion power cell!"_

"_Whoa…that's quite a list. Did you do all of it yourself?"_

"_Yep!"_ Wade beamed.

"_So Wade what's the sitch?"_ Asked Kim cheerfully, she new she could not go on a mission, but she could always hope.

"_Oh, I just saw you had activated the ship, and I thought I would pop-in to say hello."_

"_That's nice of you Wade. Why is the 'Blue Fox' here anyway?"_ Kim said, looking back at Ron and blushing, realizing he would know why she had named her ship the way she had. He just laughed and grinned back…thankful she had not named it after his animology animal.

"_Well after you decided that you would move down to Miami permanently, I figured you could use your gear. Dr. Director and I talked it over and she decided she would personally accompany it down herself when she came to the inspection this week. You'll also notice that we took the liberty of moving your belongings from the apartment down with it. All you clothes, the little furniture you owned, and other stuff are in the cargo hold." _ Wade beamed; he was so relieved that they had worked out their differences. Putting up with Kim for the last few years had been a trial. As Ron and he we'll knew she could get snippy when she lost a fight, and Ron had not been there the past six years to calm her down, so Wade naturally got the brunt of it.

"_You didn't! Oh my God Wade, that is so badical of you! You rock so hard!"_ Kim was practically jumping up and down, and it was Ron's turn to be relieved. They had talked about when to go back up to New York to move her down. Getting off work was not a problem for Ron, but being the holiday season and all, his boss wanted him to work as much as possible; it was a busy time of year for them. Also, Ron hated moving, too much junk, it reminded him of cleaning the garage for his mom…and creepy yard gnomes.

To Ron's surprise Kim did not have a whole lot of belongings. Clothes dominated, she had the usual assortment of random junk, some sentimental personal items, lots of books, and some electronic entertainment equipment. Lucky for him she did not own much furniture, a few small pieces and a bookcase, but nothing else. GJ would deliver it later to the house for them, so all he had to do was help sort it out and put it up.

"_Alright you three; if you will excuse us Wade, Kim, Ron and I need to have a meeting before I dismiss them for the day."_ Dr. Director said as she joined them next to the cargo bay door of the aircraft.

"_All right, talk to you guys later! Wade out."_ Wade said, disappearing from the glass display.

"_So Dr. what did you want to talk to us about, we already de-briefed you on our respective missions."_ Ron said as they all situated themselves in the small conference room they were meeting in.

"_Well Ron, this actually concerns you." _Ron just looked perplexed. _"You see the top officials and I want to offer you an opportunity. We want to offer you and Kim a chance to re-form Team Possible, and to come on-board here at Global Justice permanently." _ Ron just sat quietly for a minute thinking. Kim and he had casually discussed the possibility of it, but it had never occurred to him that GJ would want to bring him back on board permanently. Kim did not seem surprised, after seeing Ron's fighting and hearing about the missions, she expected Dr. Director to offer Ron an opportunity. Dr. Director was a prudent administrator, and had a knack for finding good 'talent'; she would not let this opportunity pass her by unattended.

"_Kim…could Dr. Director and I have a minute alone to discuss this?"_ Ron asked turning to Kim. She was taken back by Ron's request. They had always been honest and open when it came to the team, but he obviously had some question he did not want her there for just yet. She decided she would accommodate him, but only for the fact she knew she could weasel what he had discussed with Dr. Director out of him later. Kim took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze and nodding in approval at him before she left the two.

"_Dr. Director, do I understand correctly that you want to hire me as a full time agent and member of Team Possible?"_

"_Yes, we do."_ Ron hummed, and thought for a few more minutes before he launched into a series of questions.

"_What about my career? I enjoy being a chef, and I get paid very well for my expertise. It seems like a pretty big decision just to up and change my career." _He paused, but continued after a moment, rapidly increasing his speed and starting to hyperventilate._ "Then there's Kim. I would love to work with her again, but we are romantically involved again. I don't know if it's such a good idea to spend that much time together. We already spend most of our time together outside of work, and that would mean we would see each other even more. Not that I don't like spending as much time with her as possible, it just seems like we would eventually want to have some alone time. How we would be as a team again? We have both had a lot of time to develop our own fighting techniques in the past six years…"_ Ron finally paused, he was asking questions, but mostly voicing them to himself. It was a lot to consider, and he did not know just what to think of the idea yet.

"_We'll Ron we did consider some of those questions. As far a career change goes, yes it is asking a lot. We would like to work with you on that if you want. I understand that you enjoy your job as a chef, and we would be willing to entertain the possibility of only working part-time for GJ, and spending regular hours working for the restaurant. But GJ might require you to take un-announced time off work for missions, and I cannot vouch for your current employer's thoughts on that. As far as your involvement with Miss Possible, it is not something we normally condone among agents; however, given both of your histories we are willing to make an exception. We are not asking you to decided today Ron, we understand if you would like to think about it. When Agent Possible comes in for her re-activation exams a couple of weeks after Christmas, I would like an answer. Until then, I think you should discuss it with Kim and your family."_ Ron finally pulled himself from thought, and nodded at Dr. Director. She understood he was conflicted on the issue and would need some time. She got up to leave, but turned back to him before she opened the door.

"_Ron, I know you have concerns, but as a friend I'll tell you this: Kim needs you. She needs you, not only in her personal life, but in the field too. She's safer from not only villains, but from herself when you are around."_ She nodded to him, and then left.

"_So...what did you and Dr. Director discuss in there?"_ Kim asked as they got into Ron's car and began heading towards home.

"_Their offer of working for Global Justice again; Kim, what do you think? Do you want me on the team again? Do you think I should take the job?"_ Ron asked.

"_I don't know Ron. I would love to have you on the team again; we always worked very well together."_ Kim said, not really fully understanding why Ron was so at odds over this. She had just always been able to work with Ron so well, he followed orders well, could improvise when needed, and they knew each others moves, moods, and personalities so well they could predict what the other would do.

"_I need some time to think about it. I don't know if I want to give up my job as a chef yet. We always used to work well together, but some things have changed…you know?"_ Kim just nodded at him. She began understood why he was hesitant. What if his new abilities got in the way of their teamwork? What if she could not keep up? What if the liked working alone better?

"_Ron you know we are a team, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen Ok."_

"_It's Ok Kim, it is just a lot to think about right now and I need some time to think it through."_ Kim chuckled at him; he gave her a questioning look.

"_Sorry Ron…It's just when we were younger you would have just made some split second decision. Now you actually think about things, and more things than just nacos!"_

"_Hey! I have always thought about things! I thought about asking you out, and I thought about how to make the naco!"_ She just grinned back at him.

It was cold! Ron had not been in Middleton, Colorado in six years, and having adapted to the Miami weather he was not used to the cold anymore. His face was flushed, he hands and feet were cold, but it was a thrill. He had forgotten how much he had missed Christmas time at home. The lights, the snow, the warm looking houses, and good friends. He and Kim had decided to just surprise her and his parents by showing up together three days before Christmas and breaking the news in person. It would be a good present to them, and he would get to go home for the first time in six years. Now they were walking to the possible home along the frozen sidewalk, carrying what must have been forty gifts between them. Unfortunately they had miscalculated, and what they had thought might be a small reunion would be big. Tonight was the night of the Possible family's annual Christmas party. Many of their friends would be there: Felix, Monique, the Stoppable's, the Possible's, Wade (Who had come out of his shell the last few years, mainly due to an interest in the opposite sex.), Tara, and many others. Not that they did not want to see everybody, it was just going to be a long night of explanations, discussion, we'll wishing, etc…

"_We'll Ron, are you ready?"_ Kim said looking worriedly at him. She did not know how they would be greeted, or by whom.

"_Ready as I'll ever be."_ He said putting his load of gifts down beside Kim's on the porch and getting ready to be tackled by either the tweebs or an assortment of parents and friends. Kim rang the bell and waited. Mrs. Dr. Possible was the one to open the door and peer out at the two, instantly recognizing Kim, of course.

"_Kimmi! Your home!"_ She squealed wrapping her daughter in a crushing hug. She hugged her for a minute then stepped back to consider her daughter and her guest…who seemed familiar somehow, but at the moment she could not place him.

"_It's so good you are home, you are just in time for the party! Tell me, though, who is this attractive young man you have brought with you!"_ She continued looking pointedly at daughter with an 'explain' look, then at Ron. He spoke first.

"_We'll I thought I would be a little bit more recognizable than that Mrs. Dr. P." _ Ron said, grinning at her.

"_RON!"_ Mrs. Possible yelped at the sudden recognition. Then she nearly knocked him down with a hug. Mr. Dr. Possible, who had been near his wife when she had opened the door came out to see what the commotion was about and why the door was standing open, letting the cold air in.

"_What was that dear…Kimmi-Cub!"_ He happily cheered hugging his daughter. Then noticed his wife try and knock down the young man with a hug.

"_Honey, its Ron!"_ She said releasing him, nearly crying for joy, and turning towards her husband. Mr. Possible instantly recognized his 'other son', and walked up to give him a hug too.

"_Ronald! It's good to see you."_ He said happily grinning himself and hugging Ron. He soon released the young man, and realized they had a lot of bags with them, and looked cold standing on the doorstep.

"_Come on you two; let's get inside and out of this cold."_ Mr. Possible said picking up the bags and motioning everyone inside.

"_Whoa…hey…"_

"_It's Ron!"_ Jim said with Tim continuing his statement; as they bounded over recognizing the new arrivals. Soon Kim and Ron both were inundated with Parents and siblings all asking questions, hugging, and talking to them. The party had not really cranked up yet so the only ones there so far were the Possible's and Stoppable's. They cheerfully answered most questions, and explained what had happened to bring them back together. They did leave out the part about them being involved again, though. Kim and Ron had both agreed, when they saw the party, that they wanted to discuss that with each set of parents in a little more privacy. They would sit down with each set separately and discuss it with them later. Finally Kim and Ron both had a small breather when other guest began to arrive. Ron went off with his father to talk and get him and Kim something to eat and some drinks.

"_Kim! Oh, it's so good you are home for Christmas. You have to tell me all about what you have been up to lately, and I have some wonderful news for you!"_ Kim twirled around only to be engulfed in another hug by her friend Monique. Monique was soon followed by Felix Renton, who had been dating her for nearly a year now.

"_Hey Kim!"_ Felix called from outside the hug.

"_Hey Mon! Hey Felix! It's good to see you two."_ Kim gasped out from under her hug by Monique. _"So what's this news?" _ Kim's interest was definitely peaked, but she better get it out of the way quick, Ron would be back in a minute and Monique would probably go off on a tirade to him. Monique understood what had happened between Kim and Ron, and she knew why he would want to leave Middleton behind. But she could not excuse him for not picking up the phone to call her or Felix for the last six years. He was both of their friends and should have at least called.

"_Well Girl, I know you have not been in town for a while, otherwise you would have been the first to know, look!"_ Monique had released Kim, but now held her left hand in front of her, pointing at it with her right. On her left ring finger sat a two caret solitaire.

"_Oh my gosh Mon! Congratulations you two!"_ She said hugging Monique and bending down to hug her wheelchair bound friend who was now grinning madly. Just as Kim stood back up and turned to Monique, Felix felt a nudge to his arm.

"_Well, well. Felix, my man lookin' good, and it seems you've been doing good as well. Congratulations!"_ Said Ron grinning at his friend.

"_Thanks!"_ Felix said absent mindedly turning only slightly to voice he thanks, then doing a double take. _"RON? Ron Stoppable?"_

"_In the flesh."_ Ron grinned but was interrupted by a hard slap across his face. _"Hey! What was that for?" _He said looking at his assailant.

"_That was for not learning how to pick up the phone in six years." _Monique said crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a 'Boy, don't tempt me to do it again.' look. She then reached up and hugged him. _"And that was for finally coming home."_

"_Umm….Ok."_ Ron said looking confused. He gave Kim a quick questioning look, which she returned with an equally confused look, then turned back to the couple. _"We'll Felix, Mon. I did mean it. Congratulations. I did not know you were dating, but I think could imagine you being married."_ They both grinned.

"_So Ron and you are on good terms again?"_ Monique said giving a look to Kim.

"_Yes, I guess you could say that."_ Kim said half-smiling at Ron. He just returned her look and then struck up a conversation with Felix while Monique and Kim made their way over to the couch to talk.

"_So, when's your wedding?"_ Monique asked after a while of talking to Kim. She explained the whole story, again, and had also, once again, left her and Ron's involvement out.

"_What?"_

"_Oh please Girl, don't play stupid with me. It's as apparent now as it was in high school that you two are totally in love with each other. And please! Those looks you have been giving each other across the room!"_

"_Really? Is it that obvious?" _ Kim said, blushing. It looked like they had been caught. _"We'll Mon, I don't know, Ron has not even asked yet, and it's so soon. We have just been dating again for a little while."_

"_Uh, huh."_ Monique replied, a knowing smile playing across her face.

Later that evening, as the party began to wind down, Ron found him self standing on the back deck of the Possible house looking at the clear dark sky. He had retreated out here to get away from the questions for a little while and to catch his breath. It was tiring answering all the questions about his life over the last few years, and Ron's voice was starting to give out with all the talking.

"_We'll Ronald. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"_ Asked Dr. James Possible as he quietly joined Ron on the deck. Ron turned about to look at the older man, a little surprised that it was him that had come out after Ron.

"_Not really Mr. Dr. P. What would I have to talk to you about?"_ He said wondering why the scientist had asked.

"_We'll for starters, my daughter."_ Mr. Possible said, giving Ron a knowing look.

"_What about Kim?"_ Ron said, still not catching on. Mr. Possible figured it would be most effective just to cut to the chase. Ron was almost a son to him, and he could tell there was a lot on the young mans mind.

"_When do you plan to ask her?"_ He said smiling slightly at him. Ron just gave him a perplexed look for a moment, and then he caught on.

"_Is it that apparent we are involved again?"_ Ron said blushing, a little ashamed and embarrassed.

"_We'll you two have been passing looks back and forth all night. I also caught that little kiss under the mistletoe in the foyer when you thought nobody was looking."_ Mr. Possible said giving Ron a grin.

"_Oh…we'll Mr. Dr. P…I can…uh…explain…"_

"_No need, Ronald. When Mrs. Possible and I were first engaged we both thought we could hide it from other people for a while, but it was just as apparent… So, when do you plan to ask her?"_ Ron relaxed a bit. Mr. Possible was a good man, he loved his family and was a bit overprotective of Kim, but he had always held a special place for Ron.

"_I don't know. I was just offered a job by Global Justice to work with Kim again on Team Possible, but I don't know if I want to take it. I mean if we do get married we will be spending a lot of time together outside and during work. I guess I'm just worried about her getting tired of me, or if we don't work together as well as we used to." _Ron realized he was rambling and had not yet answered Mr. Possible's question_. "I don't know when I will ask her, Sir, but I do know I love her and I could not go another six minutes, much less six years without her."_ He sucked in a deep breath, tried to stop nervously scratching the back of his neck, and then looked right at Kim's father. _"Mr. Possible will you give me your blessing to ask Kimberly to be my wife?"_

"_Ronald, I've known you a long time. You're almost a son to me, and you have been Kim's best friend all her life, but I have two questions before I will give you my blessing. First, will you always be her best friend?"_

"_Of course…that's the first promise we ever made to each other. No matter what we would always be best friends."_ Mr. Possible nodded and continued.

"_Second, will you protect her?"_ Ron had to pause at this. What did Mr. Possible actually mean by asking him that? Was Mr. Possible was trying to help him with his decision, not just about marriage, but about his life as well? Mr. Possible knew that Ron would never be able to live with himself is something happened to Kim. She was his world, even when they were apart he kept an eye on her, and protected her.

"_Yes sir."_ Ron answered quietly, lost in thought. Mr. Possible turned to leave, but Ron had a question for him.

"_Mr. Possible…..uh….James."_ Ron had never addressed Mr. Possible as James, but he felt it was the right time. He was and adult and this was a very 'adult' conversation, and perhaps the most serious of his life. Mr. Possible turned to look at him, a slight smile gracing his face. There was one thing Ron had not gained in his last six years, and that was bravery. He had always had that, and if he was brave enough to call him James, then he was brave enough to seek the answer to his question. _"Do I have your blessing?"_

"_The only thing I have ever told you to do for my daughter, Ron, was to make her happy. If she was unhappy you would be on a space probe on its way into a black hole. There is nothing in this world, I think, that would make her happier than to spend the rest of her life with you. So, Yes, I and her mother would be honored to have you make Kim your wife."_ Mr. Possible hugged his future son-in-law, and then left to go back inside.

Ron's head was swimming with questions. What had just happened? Did he really just ask for Kim's father's blessing? How had Mr. Possible known that marriage had even come to Ron's mind? It had, he had been thinking of that possibility for while now, but he had not specifically wanted to ask her father for his blessing tonight. It just happened. What about the proposal? When, where? And the job? Did he make a decision, or was Mr. Possible's question food for thought? It was all a lot to think about. Ron did know one thing though. It was the right thing to do. If ever there was one decision in his life that he could say was, without a single doubt, the right one; then it would be to ask Kim to marry him. Now…how to do it?

Christmas day came. It was a wonderful holiday for Kim and Ron. Ron had celebrated Hanukah with his parents, and spent Christmas day with the Possible family. They had told their families about their relationship on Christmas Eve. Ron's parents were surprised, but happy; Kim's acted surprised. Mrs. Possible had caught Ron earlier that evening and given him her blessing. By way of a crushing hug and a tearful 'This is so wonderful speech'. They had all exchanged gifts. Ron had given Kim an impressive emerald necklace, it matched her eyes. Kim had given Ron a new designer watch. (He always used to break his in high school, so she figured he could use a nice, durable one.) Now they were flopped on the sofa in the living room, looking tired. The tweebs were off with each of their respective girlfriends (That was still hard for Ron to get used to. They were in high school, seniors no less, but he would always remember them as crazy ten-year olds.) and Kim's parents were in the kitchen washing the Christmas dinner dishes.

"_Kim…what do you think about Felix and Monique getting married? You think there too young?"_ Ron asked sounding nervous. He was trying to gauge her reaction to the thought of marriage, while keeping himself out of the 'thought', but as usual, Ron was transparent to Kim.

"_We'll Ron, I think it's great. They seem very happy together, and they love each other. As to being too young…I don't think so. They both have established careers, and we all are twenty-six. That's not exactly young to get married, I knew people in college who got married at twenty."_ Kim replied to him, looking sheepishly at him. He was up to something…but just what he was doing was not as clear. He could just be asking to see if she wanted to get married at all, or he could be asking to make a decision about what she would say when he asked. Either way, he was asking to apply it to their own situation. She could barely contain herself. 'How long he will take to ask?' She thought to herself, remembering that Ron sometimes took a while to build up courage to ask certain things.


	14. On Top Of That Mountain

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and all other copyrighted content are property of Disney.

Please r&r. This is my first fan-fiction.

We'll, all good things must come to an end. This is the end of my fist fan fiction, and I would like to thank all the kind reviewers who have chimed in on my story. I really do appreciate your words of encouragement and criticism. I do have more ideas floating around in my head, so be on the lookout for more. Specifically: more Kim Possible, a Futurama story or two, and maybe even a Teen Titans fic. Who knows? (If you're wondering Rama in RamaFan refers to Futurama.) Until the next one…later!

**Chapter 14 On Top Of That Mountain**

As Ron approached his house he could feel and uneasiness in the air. Something was not right, he sensed it. Kim must have felt it too because she tensed beside him slightly as he fished his keys from his pocket. They had just now returned from their Christmas and New Years vacation in Middleton and had arrived home late that evening.

"_Something's not right."_ Ron whispered to Kim.

"_I know, I feel it too."_ When they were near one another Ron and Kim had always seemed to have a sixth sense about one another, especially danger. Kim called it her 'Ron Sense' and in turn Ron called it his 'Kim Sense'. Maybe it was always there, maybe it had developed over the years of 'freak fighting', whatever the case it had served them well and saved each of their asses on multiple occasions.

"_Keep your eyes open, I'll take upstairs, you take downstairs."_ Ron said as he quietly opened the door. Normally Kim would have made some comment about him taking charge for once, but this time she let it slide. It was his house, and she did not feel like alerting whoever or whatever 'it' was to their presence.

Kim and Ron slipped into the house as quietly as possible. Kim took up position by the stairs while Ron swiftly and silently made his way up them, then she began to slide around the living room, hugging the wall and keeping low. If she encountered someone she would need to act quickly to take them down. With her leg and remaining injuries she was in no condition for a prolonged fight.

As Ron slipped into the dojo he immediately noticed something was amiss. The Lotus Blade! It was gone, but Ron could feel it nearby…only one person would come for it.

"_We'll hello Ron Stoppable, so nice of you to finally join us."_ Spoke MonkeyFist from a dark corner of the room. His voice dripped insanity. Over the years Monty had only become more insane and enthralled with the power that mystical monkey magic could impart. He had continued to train, like Ron, but he also continued to become more and more violent.

"_We'll Monkey-Freak; it seems you've discovered my little secret."_ Ron smirked from his corner, nether could see each other, but they could sense the other. Ron knew already that it would be a hard fight. MonkeyFist had kept up the training and he was nearly as good as Ron himself. Last time he had rescued Kim he had used his swiftness and surprise to his advantage; disabling the mutant before he could launch a counter attack. This time would be different, he new he was there, and he knew he could fight.

"_Yes buffoon, it seems I have. I have to say you covered your tracks well, like a true ninja. You allowed me to think the Lotus Blade was still lost all those years ago, you embraced your Monkey Power, trained, and have even been in the business of saving Kim Possible's bacon a number of times. Had you not carried the Blade into battle against that mutant Gill, I might have never known it was you." _Reports of incident and a few lucky photos by one of the tourists nearby had made the papers. Ron had worried about this possibility.

"_I'm surprised all of you imbecile villains took this long to figure it out. Who else do you think would be able to defeat you on so many occasions?"_

"_You were a buffoon years ago, and your still a buffoon now Stoppable! Now I'm going to show you just what the Lotus Blade can do!"_

Fist leapt from his corner towards Ron. Ron leapt simultaneously and they met in mid air. Fist slashed the sword towards Ron; he evaded and sent a swift fist into Fist's side. They hit the ground and rolled separate directions, recovering to have Fist strike Ron with a light slash of the sword and Ron throw an evaded leg sweep and a punch. The sword only grazed Ron but he knew Fist was playing for keeps. The fight continued with combinations of strikes thrown by each, flipping and dodging in a blur of movement. Fist had underestimated Ron and was tiring more quickly than he had thought; he would have to go at it full force and end this fight swiftly. His monkey ninjas were awaiting his call downstairs in Ron's house, if he needed them he could always call to make a swift escape.

"_We'll interloper; it seems you have learned much in the past six years. However you are no match for the true monkey master. Now that I have the Lotus Blade nothing can stop me!"_

"_Don't be so sure freak. The blade has many secrets; how do you think I recovered it from that crevasse?" _ Ron and Fist were circling now, in defensive mode. Ron could tell the older man was tiring, but still plenty dangerous. He would have to get the blade away from him if he stood any chance of winning. MonkeyFist just sneered at his comment.

"_Lotus Blade!"_ Ron said sternly raising his hand to his side. To Fist's surprise the blade glowed blue then wrenched itself from his grip and flew to Ron.

"_How did you do that?"_ Fist growled.

"_Just a little thing you can do only if you are the blades true master."_ Ron grinned at him. Fist was enraged, he was going to end this now, and he was going to kill Ron Stoppable!

Fist moved as quickly as Ron, tapping into his monkey power. Blow for crushing blow they went. Ron striking, Fist dodging; Fist striking, Ron dodging. They were a blur of dark color as they fought, each landing several crippling strikes each. Ron would slam into the matt, only to get back up and slam MonkeyFist back. Ron did not want to kill him so he did not use the blade as a weapon for slashing; instead he transformed it into several more non lethal weapons. However it only served to further enrage Fist, who countered with his powerful mutated arms and legs. They both tired but the rage that fueled Fist made him blind to all else. Ron soon realized that each cold not win, they were evenly matched, and because of the monkey power they were both expending, they would both tire themselves to a point at which they could battle no longer. Fist would get at chance to escape if they both tired; Ron had to take him down now. Ron was the focus of his anger though; any strategy he could come up with would be useless because Fist would detect it before it was executed.

Kim slammed the last of the monkey ninjas into the wall as she made her way back from the bedroom wing of the house towards the dojo. She could hear Ron and Fist battling up there, and it sounded like both were holding their ground. Fist must not have been expecting Kim to be with Ron because the ninjas were completely caught off guard by her attack. She had dispatched half of them with some well placed punches and kicks before the others could even react. Now she was concerned with Ron though, he was good, but in her last battle with MonkeyFist she would have to conclude that they could probably go neck and neck. She just hoped she could help.

Ron sensed Kim before she even leaped into the room. Enhanced ninja senses combined with mystical monkey power and his 'Kim sense' allowed Ron to know exactly when she might appear at the edge of the door. This was his chance to end the fight. If he could get Kim to distract Fist long enough he could bring the other Monkey master down with several well placed strikes. Kim did not operate like that though, she would never be the distraction; she was a fighter. Ron knew it, so he could take advantage of it. They connected as soon as she leapt into the dojo. Kim was widely trying to follow the two fighter's movements but the use of their powers made it hard for her to see them. If she wanted to help she was just going to have to jump in. She knew Ron knew she was there; he could use it if he just trusted her. He would signal when she was to jump in, she could feel it.

Ron did indeed know she was there and quickly formulated a plan. MonkeyFist was blind to Kim's arrival, but if Ron timed it right she would end this fight, not him.

"_NOW!"_ Ron yelled; Kim was already in motion. It took Fist completely by surprise as he leapt at Ron to deliver another strike. Ron slid from beneath him on the matt and Kim's boot heal connected squarely with his jaw sending him flying through the glass on one side of the room and out above the porch and down to the beach, where he was out cold.

"_Whoa…you alright?"_ Ron said as Kim picked herself up off the ground where she had fallen after the final blow.

"_Always…you?"_ She said as she looked her boyfriend over.

"_Yeah."_ Ron said, now looking her over as well. She was still protective of him, and he was of her; even after all those years of fighting villains. Kim smiled, she was glad to have a real fight again; even if it was Ron's arch foe….and to that effect, it was her who had beaten him. She grinned evilly; he was not getting out of this one. Together they gathered up Fist and his minions, tied them up and deposited them on the deck to await a GJ prisoner transport to pick them up.

"_We'll, looks like that was our first fight together again. And look who saved your butt from the fire once again!" _ Kim sneered at Ron after the transport had taken the villain away. She was going to enjoy rubbing this in his face, especially after all those defeats in sparring matches over the last few weeks.

"_Hey! I could have taken him…I've got mad fu sills if you didn't notice!"_ Ron happily chided back.

"_Ok Ron…just remember that next time you loose your pants on a mission!"_ Kim smiled back. It was like old times, Kim and Ron, Team Possible, defeating the bad guy and saving the day. Ron laughed and gave her his 'for Kim' grin as he pulled her into himself and gave her a deep kiss.

"_Thanks for saving me KP. I've been a solo ninja for so long now, I kinda' forgot how good it feels to have my partner watch my back."_ Ron said as he held her close. She kissed him again before replying.

"_Thanks' for believing that I could save you. It does feel good to my partner watch my back."_

"_He watches more than just that."_ Ron raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. She grinned evilly again.

"_Really…we'll he may just have to point out what he watches."_ Kim pulled him back into the house, leading him by the hand, swaying her hips seductively as she pulled him along.

Ron stared at the ocean thought the large glass window that formed the south wall of the bedroom. Kim was lying on his bare chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively; contentedly watching the ocean too. It was so peaceful, so wonderful…so…right. Ron was in deep thought. He had been that way since soon after they had finished making love. He was not distracted or anything…just thinking. Kim knew it and let him alone, he would tell her when he was finished.

"_Kim."_ Ron got her attention quietly.

"_Yes, honey."_ She said. They had never been much on pet names, just the occasional 'honey' or 'darling' here and there, but only in intimate settings; and of course Ron always had exclusive use of 'KP'.

"_I think I know what I want to do about the job Global Justice offered me."_ He said; this grabbed Kim's attention. "Before I make a final decision though, I want to know what you think."

"_We'll Ron…I can't know anything for sure until we get in the field together again…but I meant it when I said it was good to have my partner back."_ She looked at him wondering what he had decided. She really did not know what he would say for once. Ron loved being a chef. He was successful at it, he was good, and he did not have to risk his neck. Ron also loved kicking villain butt. He may have been scared on a number of occasions, but he still loved the trill and attention. He loved extreme sports and being the hero. She also knew he had a need to protect her, but he let her have her space. She could take care of herself and he had the uncanny ability to sense just when he was needed or when she could handle it.

"_Kim…It's a drastic move, and I don't know if it will work out, but I'd like to try and be part of the team again. Tonight I realized that we need each other."_ Kim looked at him wide eyed. He was going to give up his dream job just to protect her. She was flattered, but she could not let him do it.

"_Ron, please don't give up your dream just because you want to protect me. You worked so hard…"_ He cut her off gently by placing a finger on her lips.

"_Kim, What if you had not been here? MonkeyFist would still have come, but I might be dead. What if I had not saved you those times? I could not live with myself if anything happed to you. KP, we need each other. I don't' just want to protect you; I want you to protect me too. I'm not giving up my dream Kim; I'm just trading it for a new one."_ He smiled at her, then blushed a little_. "You know, even when I was scared, back when we first started going on missions, I actually got a trill out of doing them. I did not just do them to protect you, or to be near you…although that was a big part of it. I also did it because I enjoyed helping save the world, and thwart the bad guy." _

She smiled at him. He had actually thought this through thoroughly. She was exited to have her partner back, and she was happy that he was doing this not just for her but for himself as well. She kissed him again.

"_It's good to have my partner back"_ She said smiling at him.

The next six weeks flew by. Kim had been fully re-installed as an active agent, and Ron had informed Dr. Director of his decision. He quit his job, and had left on good terms with his employer. He was sad to loose such a good chef, but he could not blame Ron. The only thing he asked was that he bring his 'world famous heroin girlfriend' in to eat with him anytime he came to the restaurant. They had not gotten to spend as much time on missions together as they had thought.

Florida seemed to be crawling with the evil doers during the winter months and because the Miami GJ office was so new Kim and Ron had their fare share of work each to catch up on. They went on joint missions as Team Possible, but they also each had their own list of small missions that they were split up for. When they were not on missions they had loads of paperwork, and helped train the new agents. Ron found out that Team Possible had become somewhat of an agency legend over the years, and was astounded that the newer, and even older, agents gave him so much respect. Agent Rightsman was the commanding officer for the new facility, and while he had a hard outer demeanor, he was a relatively good guy; much easier to get along with than Will Du, at any rate. Ron was surprised to find out that he was a second lieutenant, just under Kim who was a fist lieutenant. Things had gone very well, and Ron had finally found time to plan…just before Valentines Day.

Beep-beep beep, beep. Kim's communicator sounded loudly in the house as she grudgingly pulled herself from the absolutely wonderful breakfast in bed Ron had made for the special day.

"_What's the sitch, Wade."_ She half-heartedly answered. She was definitely not happy with being disturbed on this special day, especially by GJ, and on her day off!

"_Sorry about this Kim, but you and Ron both have two very important missions that nobody else can take care of."_ Kim growled, and then told him to continue.

"_We'll Kim it seems our old friends the Seniors are back, this time though Junior is using a giant disco ball to destroy downtown Paris. Sr. is keeping other law enforcement at bay with battle droids, they need your help." _ Kim growled again. This is so not what she wanted to be doing today.

"_And what's my mission Wade?"_ Ron said looking very agitated.

"_We'll Ron it seems Gill has escaped again and has made his way to Kyoto, Japan; where he is mutating citizens. The police are having trouble pinpointing him because he can switch between his mutated form and his human, so they need you to help identify him." _ Ron and Kim both groaned then got up to get on their battle suits.

The Blue Fox was waiting for them, hovering just above the second story when they emerged. Kim dropped Ron off at the GJ headquarters, where he retrieved a VTOL to take him where he needed to go, then headed off to Paris. Before Kim had arrived though, Wade beeped in and told her the Sr.'s had been taken care of, but she was needed in Africa to help with a flood.

Kim was getting stressed now. She had nearly made it to the site of three villains and/or disasters that day only to be called off to something more important by Wade. It was Valentines Day and she and Ron had to spend it at work! So not what she had wanted to do that day; she was in a bad mood as the VTOL approached Japan that afternoon.

"_Wade, is Ron still in Kyoto? I'm approaching Japan to pick him up."_ Kim said to the genius as he appeared on the screen.

"_No Kim, he's moved from there. I've got him on the tracking chip, he seems to be to the south of Tokyo in some mountains there, and I think it's near Yamonuchi, actually."_ Kim saw red. What was he doing there! Was it to see that little hussy Yori! She put the petal to the metal and headed to his coordinates as fast as the jet would take her.

Kim set the 'Blue Fox' into an automatic holding pattern and bailed out 7,000 feet above Ron's last known position. If he was being seduced by that ninja girl then she was going to drop in to give her a little surprise. She used the GPS tracking on her Kimmnunicator to lock onto Ron's signal and came down right on top of the position. As she landed, she noticed that this was not Yamonuchi, it was the peak of a mountain. 'What would Ron be doing here?' She thought as she shed her chute and began to look around. The peak was ice capped, cold and windy. The view was just gorgeous; it was like something out of a dream. You could see nearly the whole mountain range from up here, it was almost surreal.

"_Wow, I wonder where Ron is, I hope he can se this."_ Kim said looking wistfully around.

"_Oh…I think he can."_ A voice came from behind her. Kim whirled around, in a fighting stance, only to see Ron. He was walking up behind her dressed in a completely white gi pulling off a white face mask, and grinning.

"_Ron! Don't scare me like that. What are you doing up here, and dressed like that?"_ She said as he came up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. He turned her around to see the view, and then stood beside her looking out.

"_I come here from time to time to think, but today I wanted to be invisible while I was waiting for someone."_ He replied grinning. She looked at him puzzled, and then noticed he was scratching the back of his neck intensely. Something was up…he was nervous. She did not have time to ask though. Before she could speak Ron turned to face her too, then dropped to one knee, pulling out a small white box and taking her hand in one swift motion.

"_Kimberly Ann Possible, on this very spot, on this mountain three years ago, I sat and meditated for five whole days. I realized a lot in those days, but the most important thing I thought about was something I knew long before I came here to find myself….Kim, I realized that no matter what I did or where I went, I would always love you. No matter what happened, no matter what had changed I would love you. I would follow you anywhere; I would do anything you asked just to be with you."_ Ron was shaking, Kim was near crying as he opened the small white box.

"_Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you with all my heart. You're my best friend, you're my partner, and I could not go on one day more without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_ Kim was crying with happiness now.

"_YES! Yes I will Ronald Dean Stoppable!"_ She practically yelled at him, falling to her knees kissing him. He smiled back at her, then placed the ring on her finger.

Just as they returned to their feet a large GJ hover-jet descended upon the mountain, lading on the small mound of level ground just behind Kim and Ron. Ron was grinning and Kim just looked even more surprised. Off the jet bounded the rest of the Possible and Stoppable families. Hugs and well wishes were exchanged, and Kim's dad even brought a bottle of Champaign to celebrate.

Kim and Ron stood alone again on the mountain. The 'Blue Fox' gently landed behind the couple as the sun began to set. Looking out, with Ron's arms wrapped around her Kim finally understood what he meant when he said: 'Things were as they should be; they had happed the way they did for a reason.'

If was finally Clear. They were always meant to be together, it had just taken longer than expected, and on a path that was also unexpected. Things were, indeed, the way they should be.


End file.
